


Little Differences

by barkhyunjin



Category: IZONE (Band), Mamamoo, TWICE (Band), fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Rivalry, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 31,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barkhyunjin/pseuds/barkhyunjin
Summary: Lee Chaeyoung is an 18 year old transfer student who is starting her first day of being a senior high schooler, but something that people don't know is that she can see things that others can't. She can see what people are really like underneath the mask that they show to people and it led to her being isolated when she was younger, but one thing Chaeyoung didn't realize, was that her unique scent caught the interest of a certain vampire, Lee Nakyung.





	1. Weird Smell

Empty stares. Empty promises. Empty smiles. She remembers them all. The people that she deemed were "friends" left her one by one as expected. She was all alone ever since that incident happened.

  
Lee Chaeyoung, age 18, starting her first day at a new high school.  _This_   _is_   _the_   _6th_   _school_   _Chaeyoung_  she thought to herself as she got her backpack ready, holding her glasses in hand as she stared at them remembering the war that happened inside her mind that day, before snapping back to reality and putting them on. She walked to the kitchen and stared at the fridge before walking out of the door and walking to school. The only things she could really enjoy were the birds and the sounds of the Earth and it saddened her to see them growing so weak. The chirping of birds and the rustling of nature were the only things she could really enjoy when she was at her darkest times, they never left her and would always speak to her in their native tongue.

 

After moments of walking and listening to the sounds of nature, but also being disturbed by the loud sounds of the people and their buildings, she finally made it to the school she's been dreading, or well just any school in fact. One look at the school and you can tell that the people that founded it were practically rich, yet for some reason they didn't require everyone to wear uniforms. It was fine for Chaeyoung though, she never really enjoyed being compared to others or just the material of the uniforms. She stepped foot on the campus she immediately tensed up as she was met with plentiful gazes from the previous students as she walked as quickly as she could to the guidance office. Gently slamming the guidance desk as she breathed heavily before closing her eyes and trying to calm herself down, but when she opened her eyes a lady appeared that originally wasn't there. The lady smiled at her as they stared at each other. Chaeyoung just stood there before the slow reaction.

 

“AAAAAAA-“ She shrieked before the lady clasped a hand over her mouth and shushed her.  
“This is a resting area! You need to be quiet” She stated before retracting her hand and then wiping it on her skirt in silent disgust.

 

“I'm Yongsun, the guidance officer but you can call me Solar” the oldie said as she gave a small wink to Chaeyoung then leaned back to look up at her and cross her arms.

 

“So what does a lovely lady like you need? Wait, don't tell me, my squirtle senses are tingling, you're the transfer student right?” she asked while wiggling her eyebrows up and down already knowing she was right.

 

“Actually, yeah… I am the transfer student. I was wondering if you could give me my schedule? My name is Lee Chaeyoung” She looked over at the desk, nervously twiddling her fingers as the lady clicked and typed away at the computer before raising her eyebrows and making a sound of victory.

 

“Ah hah! Found it...Lee Chaeyoung let's see…” The scrolling and clicking of the mouse were the only noises in the room other than the flushed out noise from outside the office. When Chaeyoung looked at the lady's face she saw her smile drop and the lady give her a look of pity before printing out the documents and handing them carefully to her. While Solar was handing them to her she held the top of her hand and looked at her pitifully but Chaeyoung flinched.

 

“I'm terribly sorry about what happened, but your first class is Chinese and the classroom is right down that way. If you ever need anything you know who to find” she gave a small smile before pulling away her hand letting Chaeyoung free to go and she rushed to class.

 

While Chaeyoung made her way to class, a pair of eyes were following her, but not normal ones.

 

“Nakyung” the petite girl's eyes were following the bright orange haired girl as she blocked everything else from her mind.  _What's_   _that_   _smell_  she thought to herself as she lost herself deeper and deeper in her mind.

 

“Nakyung!!” her friends shook her shoulders and yelled before she finally snapped back to reality and looked at them smiling awkwardly and nodding.

 

“Yeah what were you saying Seoyeon?” Nakyung said as she glanced at her friends before glancing back at where Chaeyoung was before but then seeing she wasn't there anymore, the smell also faded along with her. That's weird.

 

“I was saying that we should probably go to class you dork! It's already 8:15!” Seoyeon said as she shoved Nakyung towards her classroom and quickly running to hers while waving goodbye, while Nakyung just stood there bewildered before realizing what her friend had said and running to her classroom, thankfully making it in time before the bell rings.

 

The closer and closer she got, she smell would become stronger and stronger, making her conclude that whatever had that heavenly smell was in that room. When she arrived in the classroom she realized that the teacher wasn't there yet and that there was a transfer student, due to the new name plate on one of the desks. Another thing she realized was that the closer she got to that particular desk, the more pungent and raw that heavenly smell was, making her almost lose control and making her feel strangely hot, but having experience she could control herself. Either something from the desk was emitting the smell or the person at that desk was, she was willing to bet it was the latter since the desk was just a simple desk.

 

Nakyung slowly approached Chaeyoung’s desk wanting to know the reason why she was emitting that smell, or just to get to know her in general. When she made it to her desk, she just stood there, looking down at Chaeyoung like an idiot before Chaeyoung cleared her throat and looked up.

 

“Is there anything I can help you with?” she said as she raised an eyebrow at the flustered Nakyung, already on the first day I have to deal with this. She thought to herself while waiting for a response.

 

“I...uh..this is my seat!” she said nervously without thinking,  _what_   _are_   _you_   _doing_   _Lee_   _Nakyung_!  _This_   _is_   _so_   _unlike_   _you_. She thought to herself as she felt sweat drops accumulate near her forehead. She heard Chaeyoung sigh before speaking.

 

“You do know that my name plate is on here right? It clearly says my name so if you want to bully someone at least do it well” she sighed again before going back to reading her book, but then getting startled by the impact of Nakyung’s hand on the table.

 

“Lee Chaeyoung huh? I'm um I'm Nakyung” she smiled shyly at her before Chaeyoung looked up, nodded then looked at her book again.

 

By this time Nakyung was being overwhelmed by the heavenly smell in front of her, she couldn't stop thinking about how much she wanted to feed even though she fed in the morning. There was just something different about Lee Chaeyoung that made her want her more. And before she realized it, she was staring into Chaeyoung’s eyes, staring deeply into them as her eyes flashed slightly red and she lowered herself near Chaeyoung’s neck, breathing hot air against it and she felt her shudder. She snapped back into reality and she quickly regained her posture but couldn't stop the blush from creeping onto her cheeks.

 

Chaeyoung saw something when Nakyung lowered near her. Her breathing stopped for a moment as well the people around her, she gasped as she saw flashes of fangs, blood and...the girl next to her. The girl next to her with the bloodiest red eyes she has ever seen, as if they were glowing. She snapped back into reality with another gasp as she looked at Nakyung and pushed her further away. Chaeyoung felt completely violated and just glared at Nakyung, crossing her arms and angrily examining her, but she couldn't help to feel a little bit afraid.  _What does this pervert want with me? And what the heck did I see?_

 

“You better have a good explanation for that” she stared angrily while Nakyung was just shyly looking at the floor, trying to come up with things to say in her mind and decided to just choose one.

 

“I..um..you..uh..smell nice?” she gave a lopsided smile before being saved by the teacher walking in and shooing her back to her seat. Nakyung felt really bad so she wrote something down on a piece of paper and threw it to Chaeyoung to look. Chaeyoung opened the paper and glanced at it before throwing it away.  _I_   _hope_   _she_   _comes_  Nakyung thinks to herself.  _Also_   _did_   _I_   _just_   _tell_   _her_   _that_   _she_   _smells_   _nice_?  _That's_   _not_   _creepy_   _at_   _all_.  _But_   _why_   _am_   _I_   _acting_   _like_ _this_ ,  _this_   _isn't_   _me_   _at_   _all_.  _How_   _did_   _you_   _do_   _this_   _to_   _me_   _Lee_   _Chaeyoung_?  _I will find out what you are._


	2. Stop Following Me

"You know, you've been acting pretty weirdly ever since that new girl showed up. Are you thinking of bullying her or something? Cause if you are then don't count me in. I'm not into that." One of Nakyung's friends, Lee Seoyeon, said to her as she bit into her sandwich and stared at Nakyung who just stood there quietly.  _That_ ' _s a bit uncharacteristic of her. She's usually chirpy and loud as hell._ She mentally shrugged and brushed it off before poking Nakyung in the boob causing her to shriek and repeatedly slap Seoyeon while she was laughing her ass off. After she stopped laughing at Nakyung and Nakyung stood there frowning she leaned in closer to her.

 

"So what's been bothering you unnie? You've been staring off into space for some time now, it's not very like you you know unnie?" She said as she gobbled up the rest of her sandwich like a seagull and waited for her answer. Nakyung sighed and shrugged, signifying that she doesn't know either.

 

"I'm not really sure Seoyeon. I guess I just haven't been getting enough sleep." She lied as her eyes darted around, searching for that one bright orange haired girl, but then behind her she smelled the familiar heavenly scent and quickly whipped her head around. She was right. It was Chaeyoung, before Seoyeon could protest further she shot a look back and readied to run after the girl.

 

"Sorry Seoyeon, I just remembered I needed to do something! Catch you later!" Nakyung said as she ran off after the orange haired girl, practically sprinting and wondering how the girl walks so damn fast. 

 

Chaeyoung heard quick footsteps torwards her before looking back and seeing Nakyung charging at her, she starts running as well screaming like she was a chicken who had its head chopped off.

 

"AAAAA- GET AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted as she ran across the campus while panting and looking around for a place to hide. She ends up running to the rooftop and then hiding somewhere around the corner. She pants heavily trying to catch her breath but when she looked up Nakyung was there, smiling while panting as well and Chaeyoung shrieked again.

 

"Get away from me you creep!" She squirmed and tried to smack the vampire but Nakyung held her wrist and stopped her.

 

"Will you at least listen to my explanation of what happened earlier?" She huffed angrily at the latter and Chaeyoung glared at her, struggling to get out of her grasp.  _Holy hell, how is this little girl so strong?_  Chaeyoung thought to herself before sighing and looking at Nakyung.

 

"What's there to explain huh? You creep." She said harshly before Nakyung looked into her eyes angrily and she shrunk back a little in fear.

 

"I just want to get to know you better Chaeyoung. I really didn't know what to say earlier and honestly I'm awkward as hell." Nakyung said as she averted her gaze elsewhere, feeling a blush creep to her cheeks. She felt Chaeyoung stop struggling before she finally let go of her wrist hearing Chaeyoung sigh.

 

"Don't" Chaeyoung said which made Nakyung look at her in confusion noticing that Chaeyoung was looking at the ground angrily. "There's nothing interesting about me anyways. If you want to mess with me then just be straightforward about it, don't waste my time. You'll regret wanting to be friends with me. Now stop following me." Chaeyoung harshly said as she pushed up her glasses and started walking towards the exit leaving Nakyung dumbfounded, but she wouldn't give up so easily. She grabbed Chaeyoung by the waist and placed her hand against her head, Chaeyoung gasping when her mind blanked out and all she could see was darkness, Nakyung gasping because she accessed Chaeyoung's memories.

 

But there was nothing. All she could feel was immense pain as if she was stuck or that there was a barrier separating her from her memories. Nakyung screamed in pain before getting her body to retract her hand from her forehead and causing Chaeyoung to pass out, she used the last of her strength to catch Chaeyoung to prevent the impact as she panted. She gently laid Chaeyoung on the ground and caught her breath, sniffling a little.  _What the heck was that? That was so strong. I've never felt that before. It was as if something was holding me back or nothing was there._ She looked at Chaeyoung and tucked one of her bright orange colored locks behind her ear before retracting her hand and cringing at what she did.  _Why did I just do that? Why am I being so weird?_ She gently placed her hand on her cheek looking down at her softly.  _What's happened to me? I've never felt like this. I should probably take her to my house at least._ Nakyung thought to herself before she picked up Chaeyoung bridal style, also picking up her school items and glasses before disappearing into thin air and reappearing in a large bedroom.

 

She gently set Chaeyoung down before rushing to the kitchen and getting a glass of water and some snacks to put on the table near the bed, then she placed Chaeyoung on top of the bed softly before sighing and looking at her.  _Why am I doing all this for a human?_  She thought to herself again and again, but she could never find the answer. She felt her head ache from the impact from before and decided to go to the kitchen for a snack. She opened her fridge and took one of the many blood bags from the fridge before letting her fangs protrude and then poking it through the bag, letting her drink from it.

 

What Nakyung didn't expect was for Chaeyoung to wake up so quickly. Chaeyoung groaned and held her head before slowly getting up and then rubbing her eyes, her hand searching around for her glasses before finally reaching them and then putting them on. She looked around confusedly as she scratched her head.  _What the heck happened? Where am I?_ She decided to go outside of the room and wandered around until she saw a half gray half pink haired figure slurping something. She immediately recognised it at Nakyung and went up to her angrily, grabbing her arm as Nakyung was feeding making them face each other. Both girls looking at each other with wide eyes as Nakyung stopped drinking and put the blood bag away as quick as possible trying to hold onto Chaeyoung.

 

"Wait Chaeyoung please, let me explain-" She said as Chaeyoung struggled to get free from her grip again, she saw fear and anger in Chaeyoung's eyes and she knew she messed up.

 

"W-what are you?-"


	3. The Deal

"Are you a vampire? Did you bring me here to kill me?" Chaeyoung looked at Nakyung with a worried look, clearly shaking in fear. Nakyung looked into her eyes and felt a strange emotion. She felt the need to protect her and comfort her. She quickly embraced Chaeyoung as the latter squirmed and yelped before giving up.

 

"I-if you're gonna kill me, do it quickly." Chaeyoung said as she closed her eyes hard waiting for what's coming, instead Nakyung just pulled back and sighed. Grabbing the blood bag from where she left it and then sipping on it again while looking at Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung just looked at her in awe, sure as hell she was scared but for some reason, she was more intrigued than scared. She would never admit it out loud though. 

 

"Ah yes, well about that you see. I'd rather not kill my plaything." Nakyung said mischieviously as she finished her blood bag and smirked, letting one of her fangs protrude which made Chaeyoung shudder. Chaeyoung looked around for an exit and found one, so she bolted as fast as she could to the entrance, but Nakyung was already one step ahead of her. Nakyung's eyes glinting the blood red from her flashbacks as she started hyperventilating and closing her eyes again too scared to look. Nakyung saw the fear in her and it saddened her, although the smell of Chaeyoung was hard to hold back from, she got used to it, and she never thought of hurting her. 

 

"Go." Nakyung said emotionlessly and looking away as the doors opened by themselves. Chaeyoung opened her eyes in surprise looking at Nakyung and instead of seeing the mischieviousness from before, she saw hurt.  _She's a monster but..why do I feel bad? No it's probably another one of her tricks, but what would she want with me?_  Chaeyoung furrowed her eyebrows before walking out the door, glancing back at the vampire and muttering a 'thank you' before running off. 

 

"Why am I upset about this? It's not like people haven't been scared of me before. What the hell is so special about you Lee Chaeyoung?" She spoke harshly to herself before downing another blood bag, thirsty from having to smell Chaeyoung's scent for so long and holding back.

 

A few days after the incident, Chaeyoung never really saw Nakyung again, or well just around her. For some reason it felt off, like she changed one of her daily habits or something. She shrugged it off as just being able to breathe for once and not being used to it. Chaeyoung was just walking around the campus, lost in her own mind when she accidentally bumped into some muscular guys. She immediately snapped out of it and muttered an apology, but before she could run away a muscular hand grabbed her wrist.

 

"So this is the new student that everyone's been gossiping about? The one that somehow got Nakyung's attention." He sneered as he pulled Chaeyoung over to stop her from leaving. She struggled in his grasp and glared at him.

 

"Let me go you jock." She spoke harshly to the bully, but he and his friends just laughed and gripped her wrist harder.

 

"Maybe I should teach you a lesson on speaking kindly to people who are above you. And to stay away from Nakyung." He put up a fist clearly in jealousy and went in for the punch, Chaeyoung braced herself but felt nothing. Before the guy's fist could make impact with her face, Nakyung stepped in and punched him hard, giving him a bloody nose before taking Chaeyoung's hand and guiding her to the rooftop, both were panting hard when they got there. 

 

"Ok Chaeyoung before you start hitting me, let me expl-"

 

"Thank you...Nakyung." Chaeyoung said before Nakyung could finish and Nakyung just looked at her trying to read her expressions. Chaeyoung wasn't even fighting back this time which was different.

 

"I'm really sorry about those guys Chaeyoung.." Nakyung said as she let go of Chaeyoung's wrist but instead placed her hand on top of hers.  _Soft and warm,_ she noted in her mind before brushing it off.

 

"It's ok I guess..I'm used to these kinds of things. But, you were the first one to ever stand up for me." Chaeyoung said as she looked at Nakyung in the eyes blushing incredibly lightly.

 

"But, it was because of me that you almost got hurt. Maybe I should stay-"

 

"No! Please don't." Wait. Did she hear Chaeyoung right? She thought the latter was scared of her.  _Maybe there is something different about you Chaeyoung,_  she smiled momentarily before gently pulling Chaeyoung in for a hug, resisting the urges of the smell before pulling back.

 

"How about we make a deal Chaeyoung? If you live with me, I could protect you better, but in exchange you help me with my needs." Nakyung said as her tongue licked her dry lips and Chaeyoung focused on that little movement. She contemplated in her head, but she really doesn't want to go through all of that bullying again like from before, so she nodded. She took in a breath and said,

 

"Deal."


	4. The First Time

 

"Wait. Really? You thought about it that fast? Don't you have family or anything?" Nakyung said as she looked at Chaeyoung in confusion, but Chaeyoung stayed quiet and she got the message. 

 

"Oh no..I'm so sorry. Well um do you need help moving things then?" Nakyung looked at Chaeyoung in worry and panicked a little hoping she didn't offend the latter. Chaeyoung nodded before smiling lightly and momentarily hoping Nakyung didn't see that.

 

"Ahem, um I guess I'll follow you to your apartment?" Nakyung said awkwardly before walking then stopping, waiting for Chaeyoung to lead the way. Chaeyoung only nodded and started leading the vampire to her apartment. 

 

"...I only have a sister." Chaeyoung finally broke the awkward silence between them as they walked off the campus. Nakyung focused her gaze on her as she followed next to her, admiring her facial features especially the beauty mark under her eye.  _How did I not notice how pretty she was before?_  Nakyung thought to herself before blushing lightly and then looking away to not be suspicious.

 

"What's her name?" Nakyung asked curiously before her eyes averted back to Chaeyoung and then dropped to her neck, she subconsciously licked her lips before looking into the taller's eyes again. 

 

"Lee Chaeyeon, her name's Chaeyeon. She doesn't live with me though, she moved away a few years ago. She's the same age as me but only older by a few months. We have different fathers." Chaeyoung said as she looked back at Nakyung a little before looking at where she was walking again.

 

"I have a sister too, her name's Saerom. She's only older than me by two years, but she's just traveling around the world right now. She visits me when she wants to, and yes she is also a vampire." Nakyung said as they approached an old looking building and Chaeyoung opened the door for her, signaling with her head for her to go in first. 

 

Nakyung went inside but didn't say anything. Instead she examined the old and tattered place, her heart dropping before looking at Chaeyoung a little in pity for having to live here. There wasn't even an elevator so they both had to climb two flights of stairs, but no words were exchanged between them when they got there. Chaeyoung opened the door to her apartment and showed that it was quite small, Chaeyoung didn't even have that much stuff. Nakyung looked around awkwardly before looking at Chaeyoung again.

 

"Um, do you need help with lifting anything?" Nakyung asked while Chaeyoung grabbed most of her stuff and nodded.

 

"Can you help me take that box please?" Chaeyoung asked before opening the door and walking out of it, standing there waiting for Nakyung. Nakyung easily lifted up the box but was curious to see what was inside, but decided to ask her later on because she didn't want to invade her privacy. After grabbing all of Chaeyoung's stuff, Nakyung led her back to her house, holding the box in one hand before taking out her house key to open the door and then setting everything on a table.  There was only one room besides Nakyung's so Chaeyoung settled her stuff there, but while Chaeyoung was putting her stuff there Nakyung had a burning headache that was light at first. Since it was already pretty late from walking back and forth from both of their homes, Chaeyoung let Nakyung know that she was going to bed and Nakyung nodded in response. After a few hours of just lounging around her headache got worse and worse. She quickly opened the fridge and took out one of the last blood bags before downing it quickly, but the headache was still there. She felt her fangs come out more as she grabbed her forehead. Having to smell Chaeyoung all day and holding back was a lot on her body, she was in so much pain that she didn't even notice Chaeyoung come out of her room and quickly run to her.

 

"Nakyung are you ok? What's wrong?" Chaeyoung said as she gently held Nakyung's shoulder, but the latter brushed her off.

 

"Don't..Your smell is too much." Nakyung replied in a lower tone as she looked at Chaeyoung with blood red eyes and her fangs protruding, but for some reason Chaeyoung didn't back up this time. Chaeyoung understood what she needed to do so she hugged Nakyung and closed her eyes hard.

 

"Drink my blood. You need it." She softly whispered in Nakyung's ear. Nakyung pulled back and looked at Chaeyoung in disbelief, fighting with herself if she should. Nakyung muttered an apology before softly licking the base of Chaeyoung's neck and feeling her shudder, then sinking her fangs into the latter's neck, hearing her gasp out and whimper in pain as she started drinking from her. Her blood was nothing like the ones she's had before, it had such a beautiful and unique taste and it signified that Chaeyoung trusted her. Nakyung found herself in one of Chaeyoung's memories, one where she was at another school and there was a little kid who she guessed was Chaeyoung because of the similar facial features and name tag.

 

Chaeyoung was cowering in fear while other kids were throwing rocks at her and shouting names like 'freak' or 'monster'. The memory flashed back to the beginnning of the scene and Nakyung watched with pity. Chaeyoung was playing with one of her friends and they were telling each other secrets.

 

" _Hey, you can't tell anyone about this ok?"_ Nakyung saw the other little girl nod and wait in anticipation. " _I can see monsters, and how people are really like, but it only happens sometimes like when I get really scared."_ Nakyung saw the other girl look at her weirdly and she recognized that look. It was one of disgust, The memory then flashed to another scene where the girl who was supposedly Chaeyoung's friend stood at the top of the slide.

 

" _Hey! Everyone! Chaeyoung is a freak! She told me she could see monsters when she gets really scared! I bet she's lying, let's go prove it!"_ The girl announced at the top of her lungs while Chaeyoung looked at everyone in horror. All of the little kids picked up something to throw at her, but before one of the kids started throwing Nakyung stood in front of kid Chaeyoung, but all of the projectiles just went through her. She forgot that this was just a memory, that you could not change the past. She saw the little girl that announced cower in fear a little and run away like the coward she was. That was when the flashback ended. 

 

Nakyung pulled back from Chaeyoung's neck gasping out and feeling the pain immediately soothed, but she felt tears streaming down her cheeks. She hasn't cried in  _centuries_  she has done this to other people and have seen their story, yet this girl was the first to make her cry in a long time. She stared at Chaeyoung and when she opened her eyes they were in worry.

 

"Why are you crying unnie?" Chaeyoung asked before using her sleeve to wipe away the vampire's tears as well as her blood that was near her mouth. Chaeyoung didn't really expect the bite to hurt that little actually, but she was worried about the vampire.

 

"W-why are humans so cruel to you Chaeyoung? I saw one of your memories." She stated before looking into Chaeyoung's eyes, but Chaeyoung smiled lightly at her.

 

"Humans are usually cruel when they are afraid, and that was nothing. It's happened a lot I'm used to it." Chaeyoung said as she looked down but then at Nakyung again. 

 

"I don't understand how someone can be used to that. And wait, let me help you with your neck." Nakyung said as she bolted to the bathroom and grabbing the first aid kit from the cabinet. She helped clean Chaeyoung's wound and then put bandages on them before storing the box away, but while Nakyung was putting things away Chaeyoung heard the doorbell ring.

 

"I'll get it!" Chaeyoung shouted out before going to the front door and opening it to see a short and beautiful lady.

 

"My my, what a delicious looking pet my sister brought home." The lady said as she squinted her eyes examining Chaeyoung before walking in without an invitation which left Chaeyoung flabbergasted.

 

"Maybe I can have my fun with you before she comes back." The vampire said before putting a finger under Chaeyoung's chin, but for some reason the latter couldn't move, she just closed her eyes hard and hoped that Nakyung would come save her.

 

"Saerom unnie?" Chaeyoung heard Nakyung say before she pulled the taller girl away from her sister and glared at her.

 

"That's right. I'm home little sister~" 


	5. Unsuspected Rival

Nakyung looks back and forth between Chaeyoung and her older sister before squinting at Saerom suspiciously.

 

"What were you doing with Chaeyoungie?" She asked her as she subconsciously pulled the orange haired girl closer to her and Chaeyoung slightly stumbled and blushed.

 

"Well seeing that no one claimed this dear human, I was wondering what you were doing with this delicious smelling plaything?" Saerom eyed Chaeyoung mischieviously while smiling and Chaeyoung shuddered. Chaeyoung whispered in Nakyung's ear.

 

"Why does every vampire keep mentioning about my scent?" Chaeyoung asked Nakyung in a whisper and Nakyung brushed her off telling her that it was just vampire stuff.

 

"I think it's a better question to ask what you were doing here unnie. It's not like you to visit me without wanting something." Nakyung crossed her arms and waited for Saerom's explanation while the latter just smiled.

 

"Well I was just passing around the neighborhood and smelled this incredible scent, turns out it was this human here. And as for that thing I want." She paused before looking at Chaeyoung. "I want her." She finished and smiled before taking Chaeyoung's hand and kneeling to kiss her hand while Chaeyoung just looked at her weirdly, lightly mouthing to Nakyung a 'save me'. 

 

"Well sorry to burst your, extremely large bubble unnie, but no one is having Chaeyoung." Nakyung said protectively and Chaeyoung just stood there awkwardly, honestly not knowing what to say.

 

"Well why is that my dear sister? Is she perhaps yours already." She said slowly and looked between the two grinning.

 

"I-I mean no.. S-she's just not anyones!" Nakyung barked at her older sister before pulling Chaeyoung's hand away from her sister's.

 

"Well then I think it would be ok for me to make her mine." Saerom said while eyeing Chaeyoung and Chaeyoung saw the older's eye glow blood red, she decided that she has had enough today and just headed towards her room.

 

"I'm too tired for this! I'm sleeping first!" Chaeyoung yelled before completely disappearing into her room, leaving the two sisters alone. Before Saerom could say anything further Nakyung just pushed her outside and said something before she shut the door and locked it.

 

"Sorry unnie we have school tomorrow gotta sleep! See ya!" Nakyung shouted against the door before using every lock there was on the door to secure it making sure that there was no way to get through. 

 

Nakyung made her way to her room but stopped at Chaeyoung's room, she quietly opened the door and stood near the entrance watching the latter sleep. She smiled softly to herself before muttering a soft 'good night' to the orange haired girl, then she went back to her room and let sleep take over her.

 

The next day before school, they thankfully didn't see any sign of Nakyung's older sister, and just enjoyed each other's company as they walked onto the campus. After moving into Nakyung's house, Nakyung noticed that Chaeyoung became a little more open and friendly to her and that made her bubble up inside with warmth, something she never felt before. 

 

As they got to their classroom they heard kids whispering about a new student that was apparently transferring in today.  _I wonder who the new transfer student is._  Nakyung thought to herself before getting into her seat as well as Chaeyoung. The teacher quickly got the rest of the class into their seats and settled them down before noticing the transfer student to come in and introduce herself. When the transfer student came in, Chaeyoung was spacing out and looking outside the window that was near her seat and an empty seat that was next to hers.

 

"Hello~ I am the new transfer student Lee Saerom. I hope you will take care of me." She said before bowing and the whole class whispered talking about how beautiful or hot she was, or how slim she was and that she had a really nice body. When Nakyung and Chaeyoung both heard the girl's voice they immediately turned to face the older vampire in disbelief, while the latter just smirked at them. 

 

"So Saerom, you can sit next to Chaeyoung. She also transferred here a few days ago, so I think that the two of you will get along just fine." The teacher stated while smiling and pointing to the seat next to Chaeyoung, while Chaeyoung just looked at Nakyung in sheer panic and mouthing 'what the fuck do I do' to the latter. Nakyung just looked at her sister and back at Chaeyoung before signalling that they'll discuss about it later. Saerom smiled at the teacher before making her way to the seat next to Chaeyoung's, and Chaeyoung looked away while pushing her glasses up in frustration.

 

"Hi again~" Chaeyoung heard Saerom say to her as she sinked further into her seat and silently groaned.

 

"Aren't you like, too fucking old for high school?" Chaeyoung muttered harshly to the older woman and the latter squinted at her before chuckling lightly. 

 

"You know my sister is too right? But besides that, I know we didn't meet on very good terms yesterday but is this any way to treat your elders?" Saerom whispered back before peering over at her sister and seeing her stare angrily at her. Chaeyoung just huffed at her and continued to sink back into her desk. There were a few moments where Chaeyoung was actually trying to pay attention to the teacher's lectures but a certain someone wouldn't stop staring at her. It was also annoying because she could hear all of the whispers from the students who were jealous of her for being so close with Saerom and Nakyung. Chaeyoung was so tired of everything so she just decided to sleep in class, the teacher didn't really care anyways since she was aware of her class being boring. 

 

When Chaeyoung fell asleep, Saerom observed her facial features and admired them.  _I don't understand why you wear glasses, you were so much prettier without them last night._ Saerom thought to herself before sneakily tucking a loose strand of Chaeyoung's hair behind her ear, but was seen by some very envious people and Nakyung. 

 

After classes ended, Nakyung came over to Chaeyoung's desk and shook her shoulder without greeting her older sister. Chaeyoung woke up with a dazed look as she looked up at Nakyung and looked around.

 

"Come with me Chaeng." Nakyung ordered Chaeyoung so she followed her orders while Saerom just watched them leave the classroom and she sat there, letting kids flock to her seat as she greeted them with smiles as kindly as possible. 

 

Nakyung was walking pretty quickly and Chaeyoung was still half asleep as she followed Nakyung, but she quickly lost track of where she went, and soon enough the same guys that tried to harrass her before cornered her. 

 

"You thought you could get away with what you did last time? You don't have your precious hero to save you now either." They sneered and poked at her as she tried to back up but stumbled and fell, causing the group of guys to burst out laughing. Chaeyoung hated it. She hated school. She hated life. And she definitely hated people. 

 

"Not much of a talker huh? Now what should we do with you." She heard them say before hearing knuckles cracking. She looked up and saw one of their feet going straight for her head while she heard Nakyung scream her name from the end of the hall. She closed her eyes hard like she did before, but yet again no pain came. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw a figure holding the guy's leg and twisting it hard making the grown man whimper in submission. She threw down the man's leg before making them run and then helping Chaeyoung up, that's when she realized that it was Saerom. Chaeyoung looked at Saerom in disbelief before having an emotionless face and bowing and then Nakyung finally ran to her.

 

"Thank you Saerom unnie.." She said quietly as she looked at Nakyung sadly, but when she looked at her she saw a different expression on her face that she couldn't quite describe. But was it..

 

Jealousy?


	6. Jealousy?

Chaeyoung looked at the two older vampires in confusion as the two glared at each other before Saerom faced Chaeyoung.

 

"I was serious when I said I want you to be mine Chaeyoung. I'll protect you if my sister can't." Saerom said as she took Chaeyoung's hand gently into her own and Chaeyoung just stood there not knowing what to say.  _What's so special about me anyways?_ Chaeyoung thought to herself as she looked at Nakyung's face, it was evident that the vampire was angry, but she doesn't know why.

 

Nakyung grabbed Chaeyoung's hand and ran as far as she could away from the older vampire before stopping near the stairs where no one usually goes. Chaeyoung was panting hard as she had her hands on her knees, but before she could say anything Nakyung pinned her against the wall. Chaeyoung looked into the shorter girl's eyes and saw them glow blood red with her fangs out. 

 

"W-wait Nakyung, not in public.." Chaeyoung said as she held the vampire's arms but she wouldn't budge. All of the frustration that Nakyung felt was gushing out of her at this moment and she didn't even know why she was frustrated in the first place. She leaned in closer to Chaeyoung eyeing her lips then her neck, she peeled back the bandage from the day before and licked the wound. Chaeyoung shuddered before moving her hand to the girl's shoulder, tilting her head and closing her eyes letting the older girl sink her fangs in with ease. Nakyung slipped into another one of Chaeyoung's memories after hearing Chaeyoung groan softly, but this time Chaeyoung was a bit older.

 

The memory started off in what Nakyung thinks is Chaeyoung's bedroom. Chaeyoung on the bed kissing another girl and for some reason it unsettled her and frustrated her more, but before anything else happened the door slammed open and a furious figure pulled the two apart. 

 

 _"Why the fuck are you with her again?! You disgrace of a child. I always knew you weren't worth it."_ The lady spat at Chaeyoung causing her to cry and the both of them to break down as she reached out for the other girl.  _I'm guessing that's Chaeyoung's..mom?_  She thought to herself as she furrowed her brows in sympathy and clenched her fist in anger, she couldn't really see the other girl's face though but just shrugged it off. Chaeyoung's mother kept spitting words of violence at the two of them as well as beating Chaeyoung and the other girl. 

 

The scene then changed to the inside of a car. The mother was driving while Chaeyoung was sitting in the back seat with Nakyung, but of course Nakyung wasn't actually there.

 

 _"You're going to the mental institution you disgusting piece of filth, and I don't ever want to see you again."_ The lady spat as Nakyung looked at Chaeyoung completely devoid of emotion and just looking out the window, beaten up and just looking like a mess. She felt terrible, she wanted to do something so bad but she knew she couldn't. While the lady kept yelling at her violently Nakyung noticed that a very large truck was going their way, but the honking of the truck was nulled by the woman's shouting and the coming impact.

 

The scene changed again, but instead it was inside a hospital room with Chaeyoung on the bed awake and sitting up with bandages all over her and void of all emotion. Chaeyoung got up from her hospital bed and got a broken piece of glass.

 

But then she heard someone from outside the memories and quickly withdrew from Chaeyoung's neck, cutting out from the memories before running after the culprit and tackling her. Chaeyoung gasped and put the bandage on her neck again before running after Nakyung and found her holding someone down against the floor.

 

"Nakyung! Who is that? Also I told you not in public!" She said while holding her neck and smacking the older one which led the older girl to stick her tongue out childishly.

 

"I don't know who this is, but if she doesn't tell us we could have a little fun~" She smirked and looked down at the squirming girl who was writhing in fear.

 

"Wait! Wait! Please! I was just passing by! I'm Baek Jiheon! Class president!" Jiheon yelped as she squirmed and squirmed. Chaeyoung and Nakyung exchanged eye contact before getting off of Jiheon and letting her explain herself.

 

"I-I was really just passing by and I uh saw you two, and you know as class president I gotta keep things under order so I investigated more. I promise I won't tell anyone! Well at least under one tiny circumstance." She said all in one breath and fiddled her fingers together while looking at the two. Nakyung and Chaeyoung looked at her, simultaneously crossing their arms and waiting for the younger girl's response.

 

"Please hang out with us unnies!" Jiheon practically yelled as she bowed deeply and the two girls stared at her in awe and then at each other. Chaeyoung mouthed to Nakyung, 'is she really that desperate? I'm not even that cool.' and Nakyung just shrugged before clearing her throat and telling the taller girl to stand back up.

 

"Um, yeah sure. We were honestly expecting something worse I guess. Lead the way to your friends then?" Chaeyoung responded before the younger girl smild and jumped up and down in glee, hugging the two older girls happily and then leading the way. While walking Chaeyoung stumbled a little but Nakyung caught her and held her arm to help her along the way, but good thing Chaeyoung's bright orange hair was covering her blush.

 

Jiheon led the two girls to a lone table behind the school science building and shouted to her friends.

 

"I got them unnies!!!" She ran to her friends and Chaeyoung and Nakyung followed behind walking. Chaeyoung observed the girls that were there since there were quite a few.  _I don't even know why they want our company._ She thought to herself before standing in front of the girls, hiding behind Nakyung a little. She saw a girl that was a little bit shorter than her with a pleasant eye smile who was cuddling with a doll-like girl with bits of her hair dyed, she saw another girl that somewhat resembled a baby monkey but had a really fit body, the other two were the shorter ones but one was incredibly loud and the other looked like a panda.

 

"Wait, Seoyeon? Is this where you disappear to all the time?" Nakyung accused her while the latter just looked innocently at us.

 

"Guys introduce yourselves to the newcomers." Jiheon ordered them as Chaeyoung sunk a little closer to Nakyung, apparently anxious from so many people and Nakyung patted her head.

 

"I'm Jang Gyuri, and this is my girlfriend Noh Jisun." The puppy eyed girl said while waving to the two of them and the other was just asleep.

 

"I'm Seoyeon and this loud ass bitch is Jiwon. Oh, and that's Hayoung." Seoyeon said while pointing to each respective girl and each waved, except Jiwon. Jiwon just screamed in excitement at them and Chaeyoung looked at her weirdly.

 

"I'm uh Lee Chaeyoung.." She responded before giving a small and shy wave which some of the girls squealed to and she internally cringed.

 

"And I'm Lee Nakyung!" Nakyung smiled and waved to the girls excitedly while they squealed even louder and flocked her leaving Chaeyoung at the side. Chaeyoung looked away and sat at the seat that the girls abandoned sighing as an incredibly uncomfortable feeling gnawed at her.  _What is this feeling? No, no way. I can't be jealous. They're just weird that's all._ Chaeyoung comforted herself before she felt a hand on her shoulder and it turns out it was Gyuri.

 

"I see the way she looks at you." Gyuri said quietly to the taller girl and the latter just looked at her in confusion, but Gyuri just brushed it off.  _What did she mean by the way she looks at me_. Chaeyoung thought to herself before sighing and looking at Nakyung being surrounded by the girls that were dying to meet her and she was alone again. Nakyung spared her a few glances, but she just felt really off so she decided to walk around and take a breather. While Chaeyoung was walking she accidentally bumped into a familiar older girl, Saerom. She panicked internally before running as fast as she could back to the table, but Saerom followed her and saw the crowd.

 

"Hey Chaeyoung~ Why are you running away from me?" She asked before she got Nakyung's attention and she stormed over.

 

"Saerom! What are you doing here!" Nakyung said angrily again before Chaeyoung put a hand on her shoulder and bit her lip.

 

"Unnie..it's ok. We're friends." Chaeyoung said while looking at the floor in frustration.  _Why did I say that? We're not really friends, I just felt angry all of a sudden since she felt like she had the right to question someone else._  Nakyung looked at her and Saerom, her face apparent with sadness before someone muttered an 'uh oh' (which was totally Jiwon let's be real here). But before anyone could say anything the bell rang and everyone got ready to go home. 

 

Saerom disappeared mysteriously which both confused and relieved the two of them as they walked home in silence. The air between them awkward and thick with unspoken words before Chaeyoung looked at Nakyung and the latter caught her which caused her to blush. 

 

_Why am I feeling this?_


	7. Unusual Feelings

Before the two of them went home, the girls from yesterday demanded to have each of their phone numbers and they obliged. Chaeyoung desperately needed to talk to Gyuri about what she said the other day as well so it worked for her. She turned on her phone and messaged the puppy eyed girl.

 

'Hey Gyuri unnie, this is Chaeyoung. I need to ask you something.' She texted before putting down her phone and then hearing a small ding from her notifications.

 

'Yeah, what's up?' 

 

'Well, last time you said 'from the way she looks at me' what does that mean?' She texted back before hearing Nakyung walk into her room and knocking on the open door.

 

"Whatcha doin' and who you texting?" She asked in a teasing voice before Chaeyoung turned off her phone quickly and gave a small awkward smile, pushing up her glasses.

 

"Nothing really unnie. I'm just texting one of the girls from earlier, Gyuri unnie." She replied before smiling.

 

"Well uh I need to do some homework sooo goodnight!" Chaeyoung said before pushing Nakyung out of her room leaving her pouting outside.  _What was she really doing?_  Nakyung thought to herself, but tried not to overthink about it because for some reason her brain always thought of a bad possibility.  _Does she like that girl? No way. Wait why am I upset?_ Nakyung thought to herself before going back to her room and closing her eyes on her bed.

 

Chaeyoung heard another ping after she pushed Nakyung out and rushed to her phone.

 

'Are you really that stupid Chaeyoung?' Gyuri replied which made Chaeyoung pout at her phone before replying.

 

'Yes, now tell me!!' Gyuri didn't reply for a good 5 minutes which left Chaeyoung in anticipation and groaning every few seconds.

 

'It's something you need to figure out yourself, but I'll give you a hint. Try paying less attention to her.' Gyuri replied before her icon went offline, Chaeyoung groaned before flopping back onto her bed and holding her phone above her face trying to figure out what the older girl meant before accidentally dropping the phone on her face and yelping out, then her nose started to bleed and she whined like a child. Nakyung heard the noises before rushing over to Chaeyoung's room and seeing her with her head up and blood dripping down. She sighed and used her super speed to get tissues for the taller girl, sitting on her bed and helping her with her nosebleed. As the vampire was helping her Chaeyoung examined her face clearly and realized how small of a face she had and how pretty she was before blushing heavily.

 

"What's wrong Ching? Your face is really red." Nakyung said before putting a hand to the bright orange haired girl's forehead and the latter flinched lightly.

 

"I-it's nothing unnie, thank you though." Chaeyoung said lightly before smiling at the vampire and shooing the latter to go back to bed.  _That's a new nickname,_ Chaeyoung thought to herself as she calmed herself from the situation. She laid on her back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. 

 

"Pay less attention to her...ignore her maybe?..I guess I'll try." Chaeyoung spoke softly to herself before sleep engulfed her.

 

The next morning, Chaeyoung woke up earlier than usual and before the vampire so she could follow the general's orders of ignoring her and go to school before her. She readied herself and quietly as she could, but before she could make it out of the door she heard a voice.

 

"Ching? What are you doing up so early?" Nakyung asked while rubbing her eyes still in her pajamas. Chaeyoung panicked internally before running out the door and screaming.

 

"I need to meet someone! Sorry!" She said before sprinting off and slamming the door shut. Nakyung furrowed her brows and looked at her hands sadly before getting ready for school herself.  _Was it the person she was texting yesterday?_  Nakyung thought to herself bitterly before heading to school.  _Why am I upset about this? Who cares who she dates._ Nakyung thought to herself again with an angry look on her face, she groaned from all the thinking on the way to school before going to her class. She saw Chaeyoung talking happily with, Hayoung was it?, laughing and making jokes with each other, she even spoke a few times with Saerom.  _It's so obvious that my sister is trying to flirt with her! Why can't she notice it?_ Chaeyoung was about to walk back to her seat before tripping (like the idiot she is) but Saerom caught her just in time, their faces extremely close and some of their other friends whistling at the two causing Chaeyoung to blush and push Saerom away.

 

Nakyung tore her eyes away in anger as she stared out the window but then someone tapped on her shoulder. She whipped her head around about to swear like a sailor but seeing that it was Hayoung she held back a little.

 

"What do you want?" Nakyung said as kindly as she could at the moment.

 

"You know, if eyes could speak, you'd be killing us right now." Hayoung said laughing at her own joke before Nakyung looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

 

"What do you mean my eyes? I'm not upset at anything." Nakyung lied before looking away and Hayoung looked at her with the 'oh really' look.

 

"You know, if you really like her then you should just go for it besides," Hayoung said before looking at Saerom and Chaeyoung talking ,"I think you might have some competition." Hayoung finished before looking back at the girl and winking, then going back to her seat.  _Like? I-I don't like her...do I?_ Nakyung thought to herself as parts of her were clashing with each other, she looked at her sister and Chaeyoung again and how they were laughing, it caused anger to spark in her before she realized.

 

_Shit, I like her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. It took Nakyung 7 chapters to realize she's in love with this tall idiot.


	8. Competition

Nakyung stared off into space as she came into understanding with what she was feeling. She was jealous, she was fucking jealous. She thought she was crazy or something for wanting to literally murder everyone that would touch Chaeyoung.  _How did I not know before?_  She thought to herself as she looked at Chaeyoung, but then the teacher came in and told everyone to go back to their seats. Chaeyoung looked at Nakyung and saw blistering anger in her eyes and Chaeyoung almost felt bad, she didn't even know why the older vampire was jealous though. While Nakyung was angry, Chaeyoung glanced over from time to time to admire the vampire's beauty even when angry, but after a few glances the vampire stared into her eyes the next time she glanced and then smirked. This caused Chaeyoung's face to burst into red before she clears her throat lightly and then turns her head to look at the window. 

 

 _Why does she look so angry?_ She asked herself,  _It can't be because of me right?_  She thought to herself before daring to look back at the vampire and the latter was looking at her with the softest eyes she had ever seen and she felt her heart beat faster.

 

"Lee Chaeyoung!" The teacher called her name as she got startled and squeaked a little.

 

"Y-yes laoshi?" Chaeyoung replied in butchered Chinese as she smiled awkwardly.

 

"Detention after class." The teacher replied coldly before Chaeyoung nodded and sunk back into her seat, earning a few sympathetic glances from Saerom and Nakyung.

 

"Stupid vampire.." She muttered to herself before shooting Nakyung and Saerom salty glares like the drama queen she is. Nakyung and Saerom both really wanted to spend more time with Chaeyoung so they made up a plan in class. Nakyung took her pencil and threw it at the teacher who looked back and glared at Nakyung while she smiled back, and Saerom just walked to the front of the class and started doing a weird ass dance, making the entire class (including Chaeyoung) laugh.

 

"Do the two of you want detention too?!" The teacher shouted at them.

 

"Yes!!!" The two older girls shouted as Chaeyoung covered her face laughing maniacally, before the teacher declared detention on the two as well and they bowed in gratitude, sitting down peacefully. Chaeyoung looked at Nakyung and smiled at her before she turned to look at her as well, Chaeyoung made a funny face at her and stuck her tongue out causing the other to giggle. Nakyung then opens her mouth as wide as she can and rolls her eyes back making Chaeyoung snicker, and they just do this back and forth for the last 10 minutes of class with Saerom judging the two quietly.

 

After class ended, the three of them headed to the detention classroom with the two vampires glaring at each other, trying to fight for who gets to walk next to Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung notices and sighs.

 

"You do know you can both walk beside me right? I'll just be in the middle." She stated as she looked at the two judging them as they both blush hard and walk on both sides of her. When they got to the detention classroom they saw some familiar faces.

 

"EY! NAKKO AND CHAEYOUNG." A loud girl screeched from across the room startling them.

 

"Oh my gosh, Park Megan!" Nakko screeched back as Saerom and Chaeyoung just watched the two screeching and judging, wondering why the teacher didn't do anything yet before realizing that the teacher was tied up and gagged as he squirmed and looked at the kids for help, but they just walked past him.

 

"Oh yeah that's Tzuyu's work by the way." Jiwon said as she pointed to a tall, petite and fair looking girl who was painting her nails.

 

"Remind me not to mess with her." Chaeyoung said as she leaned in closer to Jiwon and Nakyung with a scared expression on her face, earning giggles from the older girls. Jiwon then leads them to an empty table, sitting on it and gathering everyone near.

 

"So guys, storytime. Each one of you say why you're here." Jiwon said before pointing to herself, signifying that she would go first.

 

"So me and my girlfriend, Seoyeon were cracking jokes with each other but I accidentally laughed too loudly, or well screeched and that's how I came here." She said as she leaned back like she was proud of herself.

 

"Wait wait wait. Seoyeon never told me you guys were dating." Nakyung accused Jiwon as she looked at her pouting with a hurt expression, but the short girl just shrugged.

 

"Ya never asked. Ok, Tzuyu your turn!" Jiwon said as everyone made room for the taller girl.

 

"The teacher was being a bitch so I roasted her, guess it didn't turn out so well." Tzuyu said as she shrugged before going back to her lone desk. A squirrel like girl that was sitting next to her comes up and takes her place.

 

"And you, say your name and explain why you're here." Jiwon spoke again as the girl shyly rubbed the back of her head, glancing at Tzuyu and panicking a little.

 

"I, um. I'm Sana! And i'm here for uh...flirting with the teacher.." She said as quietly as she could but Tzuyu's eyes glared at the older girl as she hid herself.

 

"You. Did. What." Tzuyu spoke up, louder than she ever has before walking up to Sana and demanding an explanation.

 

"Which teacher was it Sana." Tzuyu demanded as she looked at the older's eyes.

 

"T-the English teacher.." Sana replied while covering her face before Tzuyu took off, opening the door and slamming it leaving a gust of wind.

 

"Well. There goes that." Jiwon remarked before moving on.

 

"My name's Chaeyoung and I'm here because people were calling me short so I punched them." The short girl said as she huffed cutely and crossed her arms. 

 

"Eh? I'm also Chaeyoung! Oh my gosh twins!" The tall Chaeyoung said before squealing and picking up the older girl, causing Nakyung to glare at them.

 

"What about you? Uh...another tall girl." Jiwon asked as she was surrounded by tall people and felt herself disappearing in the crowd.

 

"I'm Yena, and I was caught making out with my girlfriend." Yena said calmly before going to an empty table and falling asleep.

 

"WHY IS EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM GAY." Jiwon shouted and startled everyone before they all burst out laughing.

 

"I mean I can see why, cause like hot damn Nakyung." The tall Chaeyoung said teasingly causing the older to blush heavily and die of embarrassment before she picked her up and embraced her. Nakyung peered over Chaeyoung's shoulder and looked at Saerom before sticking out her tongue and mocking her.

 

Saerom huffed in annoyance before grabbing Chaeyoung and dipping her (the dance move) their faces pretty close to each other before she glances at Nakyung and then back at Chaeyoung smirking. Chaeyoung fell on her ass while blushing but was lifted up by Nakyung, but instead of saying anything. Nakyung did something unexpected.

 

 

She  _kissed_  Chaeyoung...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My instagram is @kyuushann if you wanna come bother me.


	9. First Kiss?

Nakyung  _kissed_ her...

 

.....on the cheek (I know I'm evil ;P) causing the taller girl to blank out and her face reddening to the shade of the vampire's hair before she curls up into a ball of gay panic. Everyone in the room turns to look at Nakyung who just smiles cutely before looking at Chaeyoung.

 

"Uh, is she ok? Did she like die." Jiwon asked before squatting down and poking the taller girl, startling her when she shot back up and ran out of the classroom. Everyone stared at her while she ran off, but it saddened Nakyung.  _Did she not like it? Does she not like me?_ Nakyung thought to herself before seeing Saerom fuming and about the leave to classroom to run after Chaeyoung but Nakyung pulled her back and whispered in her ear.

 

"She's mine." Before pushing her back and then running out of the classroom leaving Saerom flustered and shocked.  _I've never seen her this passionate or territorial of someone before. That Chaeyoung girl... I won't lose to you Nakyung._ Saerom thought to herself before smirking and leaving the classroom as well, leaving the rest of the students speechless.

 

"Well...that escalated quickly." Jiwon started before smaller Chaeyoung raised her hand.

 

"If the teacher is tied up, why are we still in this classroom." She stated before looking at Jiwon and Jiwon stared back at her speechless, because she honestly forgot.

 

"I, uh, I dunno? Why  _are_  you guys still here." She questioned back before the students just shrugged and started leaving, while she just stood there.

 

"Well. There goes my source of enterntainment for the day." Jiwon spoke to herself before throwing a 20 dollar bill to the tied up teacher who was squirming and then left as well.

 

When Chaeyoung was running and running she found herself running towards the rooftop, the place where it all started, where she had a private conversation with the popular Nakyung, and where she made the deal. She rested her palms on her thighs as she gasped for breath from running before leaning on the railing of the rooftop.

 

"Why did I feel like that?.." Chaeyoung spoke to herself as she sighed and held a hand to her forehead.

 

"Why was I so angry when I saw other people with her? Why?..why why why." She continued as she closed her eyes but then quickly opened them startled as she heard a sigh from the side.

 

"You know, for a straight A student you're pretty dumb when it comes to love." Hayoung walked to her side and leaned on the railing next to her before shooting her a look.

 

"Uh, what do you mean by love? I don't l-love her.." Chaeyoung stuttered before blushing lightly and looking off into the distance.

 

"Then...You would be ok with me dating her?" Hayoung stated as she looked at the taller girl who whipped her head to look at her with a horrified look before putting on a really bad poker face.

 

"I..." Chaeyoung started before covering her face with her hands and breathed in deeply.

 

"No." She bluntly stated before looking at Hayoung with determination in her eyes and Hayoung smiled before patting her shoulder.

 

"Then go get her." Hayoung replied back before Chaeyoung smiled back as well, but what they didn't know was that Nakyung saw Hayoung patting Chaeyoung's shoulder. Chaeyoung turned around to see Nakyung staring at them with a pained expression but then running off before Chaeyoung could say anything.

 

Chaeyoung found herself running after the multicolor haired girl as she kept shouting her name, trying to keep up with her.

 

"Nakyung! Please slow down!" Chaeyoung said as she panted heavily but then stumbled on the stairs and was falling. Nakyung heard her trip and whipped her head back before running as fast as she could and caught Chaeyoung who had her eyes closed in fear. She then opened her eyes slowly to see that she was safe and that she was so close to Nakyung before blushing heavily. Nakyung gently set her down and sighed before looking at Chaeyoung.

 

"Nakyung what you saw wasn't-"

 

"Don't. Chaeyoung. It's ok if you like someone you don't need to lie to me. We're friends right?" Nakyung said but her expression didn't match her words. She obviously had tears in her eyes and before she could turn away or run Chaeyoung pulled her closer. 

 

Chaeyoung wiped her tears away with her sleeve and held her cheek before staring deep into the vampire's eyes causing the both of them to blush lightly. Chaeyoung glanced at Nakyung's lips before looking back at her eyes and Nakyung got the message. Nakyung backed Chaeyoung to the wall and placed her hand on the taller's neck and her other hand on her waist before pulling the taller one down, both of them closing their eyes as their lips met as gently as the breeze. Nakyung pulled back and looked at the orange haired girl's face in admiration before she opened her eyes as well. The two of them looking into each other's eyes before kissing each other again and again before finally pulling apart and panting as they rested their foreheads against one another. And with the two of them there goes their first kiss. (Ok maybe not that evil)

 

When they were catching their breaths they heard footsteps going down the stairs but were too focused with each other to notice until the person gasped lightly. They turned their heads to look at the person, scared to be caught but it was Saerom. Saerom with the most hurt expression on her face, but besides that she was also enraged. She had a furious look on her face before using her vampire speed and running off. Chaeyoung couldn't help but feel bad for the older vampire who had to see the two of them together like this, she looked at Nakyung with a sorry expression but Nakyung just shrugs it off.

 

"At least she knows you're mine now. But knowing my sister she will stop at nothing to get what she wants." Nakyung stated before embracing Chaeyoung and the two of them just stayed like that, dreading for what's to come and how the older vampire will express their wrath. The two of them enjoyed each other's aromas as they hugged, with Chaeyoung smelling like the soft, tangy scent of strawberries and Nakyung who had a mix of mintiness and fresh scent. After enjoying each other's warmth they decided to go back home, sharing small talks and laughter along the way before getting to their house and getting ready for bed. Before Nakyung was about to sleep, Chaeyoung knocked on the door.

 

"Come in Ching." She said as she sat on the bed and the taller girl came in with an already red face.

 

"Can I uh..sleep with you today? I uh was having a nightmare." Chaeyoung lied which was pretty obvious and made the vampire giggle before getting into bed and then patting the space next to her signaling her to join. The two of them slept peacefully that night while another person was plotting revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twitter got locked cause i tried to change my birth year from 2002 to my actual date but when I changed it, I got locked out saying I wasn't at least 13 and i'm lIKE TWITTER CAN YOU COUNT


	10. Old Friend

Nakyung was the first one to wake up, but was met with a clingy and sleepy Chaeyoung who refused to get out of bed. It was already the weekend and Nakyung wanted to take Chaeyoung somewhere nice to eat, but a few minutes of cuddling couldn't hurt right? Chaeyoung tightened her embrace around the petite vampire and groaning against her chest and nuzzling it which made Nakyung blush heavily. She tucked a few loose strands of the bright orange hair behind her ear before kissing her forehead.

 

"Chingie~ It's time to wake up~" She said in a singsong voice while squishing the taller girl's cheeks while she just groaned louder and buried her face further into her stomach which made her giggle.

 

"5 more minutes eomma..." Nakyung heard Chaeyoung say as she tried to hold back laughter.

 

"If you don't wake up right now I'll have to use my secret weapon and you wouldn't want that right? right?~" Nakyung whispered back into the girl's ear which made her twitch and whine. Nakyung decided to initiate her plan and she lowered her lips to the taller girl's neck and started nipping at it, a mark slowly blossoming but Chaeyoung yelped and shot up in shock.

 

"Nakko!!" Chaeyoung said as she rushed to the bathroom and check on the mark, Nakyung followed her and stuck out her tongue playfully as they both see a small mark on her neck.

 

"People will think it's a hickey now!" Chaeyoung said as she took some concealer and tried to cover it up as much as possible.

 

"Well I mean. It kinda is a hickey.." Nakyung said as she smirked and hugged the taller girl from behind before hearing her sigh and reach a hand back to pet her head.

 

"So what did you wake me up for this time Nakyung." She said before brushing her teeth and looking at the older girl with her glasses on.

 

"I wanted to take you to a cafe! A special one though, but it's a surprise~" Nakyung said teasingly as she rested her chin on the taller girl's shoulder having to tip toe to reach.

 

"Mm, ok. Also are you thirsty?" Chaeyoung asked while washing her face and then drying it before putting her glasses back on again and then turning around to face the shorter girl while smiling. 

 

"Yeah..kinda. All that running back and forth for you made me thirsty." Nakyung said while winking before Chaeyoung laughed and lightly smacked the older girl. Chaeyoung nods before setting down the toilet lid and sitting on top of it, patting her thighs telling Nakyung to sit on her lap which Nakyung obliged with a red face. Chaeyoung brought her bright orange hair to one side of her neck and she tilted her head to make it easier for Nakyung. Before Nakyung did anything she held Chaeyoung's cheek and pecked her lips as a sign of gratitude before licking the base of her neck and then sinking her fangs in.

 

Nakyung was met with another one of Chaeyoung's memories but it was one where she was in school. She saw Chaeyoung in the very corner of the room sitting at her desk but was surrounded by girls who were bratty looking, she walked closer to the group and listened in.

 

 _"Hey freak. We heard you got transferred here cause you killed your mom or something like that so if you don't wanna have a hard time you should listen to us, and give us all your money."_ Nakyung heard one of the girls say while observing but Chaeyoung didn't react at all and instead just kept on writing on her papers as if they weren't there at all.

 

 _"What. You deaf too?"_ One of the other girls said as she took the paper off of her desk and then ripped it in front of her before Chaeyoung placed her pencil down and looked at the bullied fearlessly and smirked.

 

 _"You think I'm afraid of clowns like you?"_ Chaeyoung said and gave them the scariest glare through her glasses that even Nakyung shuddered. The girls were taken aback before they regained their composure and lifted Chaeyoung up by the collar but before anything could happen a tall girl separated the two apart.

 

 _"Stop it Haneul. Tell your girls to back off."_ The girl said and they immediately shrunk back nodding before scowling at Chaeyoung and then scattering.

 

 _"You ok? I'm sorry about those guys. They're always like that to the newer kids."_ The girl spoke to Chaeyoung before inspecting for any injuries but Chaeyoung just flinched.

 

 _"Oh uh sorry. Personal space right? I'm Haein by the way. Lee Haein."_ The girl smiled and put her hand out for Chaeyoung to shake. Chaeyoung looked up at the older girl and slowly shook her hand. 

 

 _"Chaeyoung..Lee Chaeyoung."_ She whispered just so she could hear before retracting her hand and then bowing as a sign of gratitude. The memory then skipped to a different scene where it was just Chaeyoung and Haein.  _Going through her memories can't help but make me feel bad. It's like watching a documentary or something._ Nakyung thought to herself before sitting on a table near the two girls, she could have sworn she and the Chaeyoung from this memory made eye contact but just brushed it off.

 

 _"Chaeyoung..I have something to tell you."_ The older girl said as she got closer to Chaeyoung and the latter looked at her with concern.

 

 _"What is it unnie?"_ She asked back but before she could do anything Haein kissed her and the memory stopped there before Nakyung pulled back, gasping and then wiping her mouth a little.

 

"Better unnie?" Chaeyoung asked as she held her neck a little and wiped a dribble of her blood off of Nakyung's chin before the latter nodded and bandaged her neck back up.

 

"Did I ever tell you that each time I drink your blood I see one of your memories?" Nakyung suddenly asked as she patched Chaeyoung up and the latter nodded before Nakyung got up to get her a glass of water and pecked Chaeyoung when she came back. Chaeyoung smiled in gratitude before kissing the older's cheek and then getting ready.

 

"Ready when you are." Nakyung said and waited for Chaeyoung before the two of them walked out hand in hand. Nakyung led the orange haired girl to a cafe with a chinese character on it before they enter. 

 

When they entered they were met with dozens of cats and kittens that were scattered throughout the place, some on customers laps and others just resting on empty couches. Chaeyoung looked around happily before smiling wide at Nakyung and then pecking her lips in gratitude. When the two separate from each other Chaeyoung crouches down to pet a cat that nuzzled at her leg and smiled.

 

"Hello! Welcome to our cat cafe!" Chaeyoung heard someone say and whipped her head to look at the waitress before standing back up and looking at her in horror.

 

"H-haein?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If/When I get my twitter back please follow me. I'm lonely. It's @barkhyunjin


	11. Ruined Date

All three of the girls stared at each other as the waitress' smile faltered and looked at her in shock before Chaeyoung hides behind Nakyung a little.

 

"C-Chaeyoung? Is that you?" They heard the voice speak as Chaeyoung looks at the ground and avoids the older girl's gaze. Nakyung holds Chaeyoung's shoulder and uses her mind to speak to her.

 

' _You ok? I saw her in one of your flashbacks'_ Nakyung stated and looked at Chaeyoung's eyes and the latter nodded.

 

' _Yeah I'm good..just a bit shaken up and bad memories.'_ Chaeyoung replies and winces with the last word remembering some of her past that she so desperately wanted to forget. 

 

"Chaeyoung.. Can we talk please? Alone?" Haein requested after glancing at Nakyung and the shorter girl felt anger bubble up but she held it back for Chaeyoung.  _This was supposed to be **our** date._ Nakyung thought to herself before looking at Chaeyoung and the latter looks back sighing and then looking at Nakyung with a sorry expression.

 

"Make it quick. Nakko please wait outside for me?" Chaeyoung said before looking at Nakyung. ' _I'll make up for this. I promise.'_ Chaeyoung promised Nakyung and she nodded before heading out of the cafe and waited outside. Chaeyoung rubbed her sweaty palms on her jeans before looking up at the older girl, she's always had a more mature face and even still she looked the same.

 

"What do you need?" Chaeyoung asked a bit coldly which made the older girl flinch and then sigh.

 

"I know that saying sorry won't fix anything, but I really want to mend things between us and just be friends. Would that be ok?" Haein asked with a bit of desperation on her face and Chaeyoung contemplated but before she could reply Haein spoke up again.

 

"You wanted me to be quick right? I'll write down my number for you and you can make up your mind whenever." Haein said before taking a piece of paper and then writing down her number, handing it to Chaeyoung and then scurrying back to the kitchen leaving Chaeyoung speechless. Nakyung then walks back in after seeing that Haein left and then intertwines her hand with the taller's making her look at her.

 

"You ok Ching?" Nakyung asked softly as she swung their hands back and forth before glancing at the sheet of paper that was in her other hand.

 

"Yeah.. I'm good. I'm sorry that ruined our date though." Chaeyoung replied while looking at Nakyung before putting the sheet of paper away in a pocket.

 

"I want the rest of the day to be just the two of us, and I'm pretty sure you heard the conversation earlier so I don't need to explain." Chaeyoung stated before smiling at the shorter girl cheekily causing her to blush a little in embarrassment.

 

"I swear Lee Chaeyoung I will get you one day." She said as she brought up their hands and opened her mouth pretending to bite the taller girl's hand causing the two of them to burst into a fit of giggles.

 

"Do you wanna just get some boba and fried chicken on the way and then go home to marathon Steven Universe episodes?" Chaeyoung asked as she wiggled her eyebrows up and down at the older causing her to smile and nod as they happily talk and walk down the road not knowing a pair of eyes that were watching them from afar.

 

After getting their essentials (mainly just boba and fried chicken...maybe chocolate too) they headed back home hand still in hand as they laughed with and at each other happily, Chaeyoung's never really felt this happy in her life and neither had Nakyung so it was a first for the both of them.

 

"Hey Nakko?"

 

"Yeah Ching?"

 

"What's it like being a vampire?" Chaeyoung asked in curiousity as they continued walking down the street and on their way back home. Nakyung visibly stuttered and froze a little but regained her composure before looking at the taller girl with a confused expression.

 

"Why do you wanna know?" She asked back but the orange haired girl just shrugged.

 

"I'm just curious you know. It's not very everyday that you get to know a vampire." She replied with a playful glint in her eyes behind the glasses. Nakyung scratched the back of her head wondering how she should reply.

 

"Well what do you think it's like? I'll tell you what's accurate and what's not." Nakyung stated before smiling at Chaeyoung nodding.

 

"Hm..If I were a vampire.. I guess I would be able to see and hear very well. Smell very well like a dog, not have human food? Or just no interest in it, although we did just have fried chicken." Chaeyoung mumbled while in thought which made the older girl laugh.

 

"Some vampires don't like eating human food and some do. I do, it's a nice difference than always sinking your fangs into your prey. Vampires also have specific powers. Different households have different abilities, my household is being able to connect with the person we're feeding from." Nakyung replied and Chaeyoung made an 'O' with her mouth which looked really funny causing Nakyung to laugh.

 

"H-hey! What's so funny!" Chaeyoung asked a bit offended to see the latter laughing at her face as she pouted but the vampire just brushed it off.

 

"It's nothing, you look cute." She replied cooly which made Chaeyoung blush a little and shut up. After minutes of more walking and laughter they finally make it to their home. The two of them kept their promise and got the TV ready in the living room with all 5 seasons of Steven Universe on play before cuddling together and then watching, eating a few snacks and talking a little as well, sharing laughter and excitement. After the fifth season ended, Nakyung was already asleep on the girl's shoulder but Chaeyoung was wide awake. She looked at the vampire with an affectionate gaze before gently laying the vampire down and then covering her with a blanket. She then kisses the vampire's forehead gently before whispering a small 'sweet dreams' to the older. It was quite late already but Chaeyoung wasn't tired at all so she decided to step outside to watch the stars.

 

But before she could walk any further a person crept behind her and covered her mouth and nose with a cloth.

 

"I told you we'd meet again." The voice says before Chaeyoung loses the last of her strength to struggle and scream out and then blacking out.

 

... _you._


	12. Kidnapped

(Chaeyoung's point of view)

 

I felt a throbbing pain at my head as my eyes shot open. I gasped heavily as I observed my surroundings which seemed to be empty, I tried to move but I was strapped down to the chair I was sitting on.  _This looks like an abandoned warehouse..._  I thought to myself as I tried to calm my nerves and remember what happened yesterday.  _I was watching videos with Nakyung and then she fell asleep...I tucked her in and then went outside..Someone kidnapped me and then blank. I mean that much is obvious._ I thought to myself.  _I'm fucking tied up for god's sake._ I struggle and try to get out of it but it only caused more pain and I sighed in defeat. I closed my eyes and I couldn't stop thinking about Nakyung, but my thoughts were interrupted by the clicking of heels and its echoes. I looked up to see Saerom looking at me with her blood red eyes and smirked at me as I felt a shiver go up my spine.

 

"I see you're awake." Saerom stated as she continued to stare at me and I squirmed more, panicking on the inside a little. She started walking closer and closer to me and I closed my eyes hard, afraid of what was to come, but instead I felt her soft hand holding my cheek. I visibly flinched and I heard her sigh before her hand retracted and I opened my eyes, letting out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. I saw her take a vial of some pink liquid out from her pocket and I watched curiously and a bit scared to be honest.

 

"W-what are you going to do with me?" I breathed out as I watched her drink from the vial in front of me before approaching me again and holding the side of my neck. I tried to back away but the back of the chair wouldn't let me. I closed my eyes again but felt her lips on mine, I gasped out in surprise and tried to protest but her other hand held my cheek to face her. I thought she drank the liquid, but I realized that she just kept it in her mouth this entire time as I feel her deepening the kiss and then releasing the liquid into my mouth as I squirm and scream but it was no use. I couldn't keep anything in my mouth so I had no choice but to drink it. She pulled back with a content smile after hearing me swallow, she untied my arms and legs from the chairs and I opened my eyes.

 

I looked at Saerom so lovingly and gently even though all I wanted to do was to run, run back to Nakyung. 

 

"Do you feel better Chaeng?" I heard her use my nickname and I smiled happily before going up to her and then embracing her.

 

"It's so late Romsae! What are we doing out here at this time?" I asked her as she took my hand in hers before giving me a soft smile and then leading me outside.

 

"Let's go look at the stars." She stated as I followed her with a blush on my face, completely forgetting the events that happened beforehand. She lead me to the rooftop of the building that we were in before and she leaned on the railing. I leaned on the railing as well next to her as we both looked up and watched the stars.

 

"Chaengie. You know the stars are the second most beautiful thing I saw today." She said as she continued looking up and admiring the stars, I looked at her side profile and just admired how beautiful she was before looking at her in curiousity.

 

"What's the first?" I ask her before seeing her turning her head to face me.

 

"You." I heard her whisper out as she smiles gently at me and I feel my face heat up and I cover it. She giggles and uncovers my face with her hands and our faces were so close to each other. I gazed down at her lips and she gazed at mine before I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against hers. After a few more kisses we pull back from each other still blushing before we intertwine our hands together and I let out a yawn.

 

"If you're tired we can go back to my apartment to sleep." She recommended as she circled her thumb over the top of my hand and I nodded, my eyelids a little heavy from being up so late. I then felt her pick me up bridal style and I looked up at her blushing heavily to see her smile softly at me. We got back to her apartment in no time since she used her vampire speed and she laid me down on her bed, panting lightly as she rests her hands on her knees.

 

"Are you ok?" I asked, concerned as I sit up and put my hand on her shoulder.

 

"Sorry..It's just I haven't fed in a while.." She said while looking away about to turn around to get some blood from the fridge but I stopped her. I turned her around and sat her down on the edge of the bed before climbing on her lap and then exposing my neck.

 

"Here.." I looked down at her and saw her concerned look as if she was asking if this was really ok, I nodded and used my hand to press her mouth closer to my neck. I felt her breath against my collarbone before feeling her tongue run against my neck and then her fangs piercing the side of my neck as I close my eyes hard.

 

We go back into one of my memories and I find myself back in another school.

 

" _Chaeyoung! It's not what it looks like_." I hear Haein yell as I storm across the campus but to no avail was caught up to. Haein turned me around as I looked at her with tears and anger in my eyes.

 

" _Don't ever talk to me again Lee Haein. I fucking hate you. Go sleep with him instead_." I spat harshly before trying to turn around to run again but Haein's grip on my shoulder wouldn't let me. I tried to push her hand off of me but I felt a stinging pain on my cheek instead and only then did I realize that she hit me. She hit me again and again and again like the bullies she told me she would protect me from, and I just stood there taking it all before falling to the ground passing out and everything fading to black. But before it turned to black I saw a glimpse of Saerom.

 

She pulled back from my neck as we both simultaneously gasped and got back into reality. I saw tears streaming down her face as I looked at her worriedly and wiped her tears away with my sleeve before freezing a little.  _Why do I feel like this has happened before?_ I thought to myself before brushing it off and then holding the side of my neck. I kissed her cheeks gently as I looked at her.

 

"What's wrong?" I asked her with concern.

 

"It's just..your memories. How can humans be so cruel?" I heard her whisper as my head stung again but I brushed it off since Saerom mattered more right now.

 

"Humans are usually cruel when they are afraid, and that was nothing. It's happened a lot but I'm used to it." I replied with a bittersweet smile before ruffling her hair and letting the both of us lay down on her bed, but I froze a little again and this time it didn't go unnoticed.

 

"What's wrong?" Saerom asked back as she looked into my eyes which made me blush lightly. I shook my head.

 

"It's nothing, I just feel like I've said that before or something like that. I don't know I'm just being silly." I smile at her and rest my head against her chest as I feel her pull the blankets up over us and the two of us fall asleep while smelling her scent which is like a mix of cranberry and coconut. But that night, I didn't dream at all.

 

The next morning I woke up slowly to see that Saerom was already up so I quickly got ready for school and then went to the kitchen. I saw her at the stove making classic bacon and eggs for the two of us before I swooped in and hugged her from behind. She giggled and rubbed my arm which was around her waist.

 

"You're very on time Chaengie." She said as she placed the breakfast on the table and led the two of us there.

 

"Yeah, I still can't believe that the weekend went by that quickly. I can't believe it's Monday already." I groaned as I hear her hum and I see her holding a piece of bacon out for me to eat. I blush heavily before taking the piece of bacon into my mouth and then smiling.

 

"Yeah it's amazing how fast time flies when you're having fun." She replies content with the blush on my face before the two of us finish our breakfasts and head to school.

 

"Oh wow, your apartment is really close to the school Romsae." I say as the two of us walk onto campus hand in hand and then walk into the classroom. I saw someone freeze when I walked in but I couldn't recall who they were. The girl with two different hair colors walked up to me with concern and jealousy in her eyes? 

 

"Chaeyoung, where were you for the past two days, also what are you doing with Saerom?" She interrogates me as I looked at her confusedly.

 

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" I ask her with a genuinely confused look on my face as I see the scared and worried look on her face.  _She seems familiar...but why do I not remember her?_ I thought to myself before feeling Saerom pull me closer to her and I saw her smirk at the other girl.

 

"Don't you know Nakyung? Chaengie and I are dating~" 


	13. Dating?

(3rd person perspective)

 

"Don't you know Nakyung? Chaengie and I are dating~" Saerom said as she held onto Chaeyoung tightly and looked at the upset girl. Chaeyoung looked at Nakyung with a blush and confusion on her face.  _Saerom says we're dating and I like her too but, for some reason I feel uncomfortable?_ She thought to herself with furrowed brows as she looks at the shorter girl. The shorter girl looks into her eyes pleading for an explanation, but Chaeyoung only stared back with her mouth open not knowing what to say.  _Why does she look so hurt?_ Chaeyoung couldn't help but think to herself before she felt the shorter girl touch her wrist.

 

"Please tell me you remember me Ching." Nakyung said desperately as she gazed deeply into Chaeyoung's eyes before glaring angrily at Saerom and all Chaeyoung could do was blink back.

 

"What did you do with her." Nakyung growled out at her sister before pushing her back into the wall, but Chaeyoung intervened as quickly as she could, pulling the two apart.

 

"Saerom are you ok? And you, what do you think you're doing?" Chaeyoung spat out at the shorter girl but the latter could only look at her with a hurt expression and for some reason it hurt Chaeyoung as well. Saerom buried her face into the taller girl's chest sniffling a little and trembling as Chaeyoung embraced her.

 

"I'm ok..Just a bit scared..she just pushed me out of nowhere." Saerom muttered into Chaeyoung's chest as the latter rubbed the older girl's back soothingly and frowned and glared at Nakyung.

 

"Why did you push her? She didn't do anything." Nakyung heard Chaeyoung repeat and it just tore her heart apart more. She was certain that Saerom did something to her, but she needed proof and a cure. Nakyung just went up to Saerom and muttered a 'sorry' before heading back to her seat, but as she went back she saw her sister turn her head back and stick her tongue out at the younger vampire which made her blood boil even further. 

 

During class, Chaeyoung couldn't tell if she was either flustered or nervous from the fact that Saerom was holding her hand the entire time or that the Nakyung girl was boring holes into her skull from her gaze, but she tried her best to focus on Saerom who was smiling softly at her. Chaeyoung leaned in closer to Saerom and whispered to her in class.

 

"Hey Romsae, do I know that girl?" Chaeyoung whispered to her quietly so that only the older girl could understand.

 

"Yeah, she's my sister babe, don't worry about it." She whispered back and hearing the pet name made her blush furiously, but made another angrier. Nakyung sat behind in anger as she thought of ways she could get Chaeyoung back or expose her sister, but she knew she couldn't do it by herself. She would have to go to  _her_  for help.

 

After class, Nakyung didn't even look back at the supposed "couple" as they started cuddling into each other. She quickly left the classroom and went to the rooftop in hopes of seeing her and asking her for help. Nakyung rested her forearms on the railing and sighed out before using her left hand to run through her hair.

 

"Having a tough day?" She heard someone say before turning around and facing them.

 

"Hayoung! Oh my god please help me." Nakyung begged her friend as she watched the latter eat her bread.

 

"What's the problem? Actually I think I know. Word's been going around that you know, Chaeyoung's dating Saerom or something. Last time we were on the rooftop I told her to go after you, so I'm not really sure what happened." The girl said before taking another mouthful of the red bean bread and then staring back at the girl.

 

"I.. I don't know either. A few days ago we were just fine but then one night she just mysteriously disappeared for like 2 days and then came back stating that she was dating my older sister." Nakyung vented before sighing out again and then turning around to lean her back on the railing instead.

 

"Hm..That does seem odd, and suspicious. We might need more insight on this but we should probably talk to the other guys about this, because anyone who has eyes could see that she was all over you." Hayoung teased before walking down the stairs with Nakyung nodding and following her back to their designated area behind the science building.

 

When the two of them arrived the rest of the group turned their heads back and greeted them loudly with warm embraces and shouting.

 

"So what seems to be the problem? You can tell good old Megan here anything." Jiwon stated as she sat on top of the table and made a 'V' shape with her fingers before being pushed by Seoyeon.

 

"Yeah you can tell us anything, our lips will be sealed and we will do our best to help!" The panda bear looking Seoyeon said as she helped Jiwon back up who faked being hurt before the two of them giggled. Nakyung and Jiheon made eye contact but the latter quickly diverted her eyes nervously looking elsewhere and humming to herself.

 

"Um well...Do you guys know about Saerom and Chaeyoung?" Nakyung said nervously as she fiddled her fingers together.

 

"You mean the fact that those two are dating? Yeah, go on." Nakyung heard Gyuri say with a stern look on her face as the girl next to her nodded who she recognized as the latter's girlfriend who, for once, is actually awake.

 

"Well..Saerom's my sister and I-I l-like.." Nakyung faced the ground as she felt her face bloom with redness from the anger and embarrassment of having to say this out loud before Gyuri pops up next to her and wraps an arm around her shoulder.

 

"What the midget here is trying to say is that she's in love with Chaeyoung. Thank you for listening to my Ted talk." The taller girl snickered before going back to her place next to Jisun and let the latter lay her head on her shoulder.

 

"And um...well I'm a-"

 

"She's a vampire! A vampire!" Jiheon blurted out and interrupted Nakyung before getting menacing glares from the shorter girl and then laughing nervously, then hiding behind Gyuri. 

 

"That's really funny Jiheon, now what were you trying to say Nakyung?" Jiwon stated giggling a little before facing Nakyung again but saw the latter have a grim look on her face.

 

"I..I am a vampire." Nakyung restated as she looked up at everyone and let her eyes glow red and then return to brown which surprised everyone.

 

"Dang, does that mean Saerom's a vampire too? If so then I'm into it." She heard Hayoung say with a cheeky grin and a playful look on her face before the rest of her friends smiled and embraced her. Nakyung found herself sobbing out loudly which shocked everyone.

 

"Yah, why are you crying?" Jiwon asked as she patted the vampire's head awkwardly before hugging her tighter.

 

"It's just....people usually call me a monster or disgusting.." She stated as she looked away in shame before sniffling and then wiping her tears away.

 

"Well you're our friend. Human or not it doesn't change your personality." She heard Jisun say and then felt JIheon and Seoyeon tackle her in a fit of giggles.

 

"Yeah! You can always come to us if you need it. Now what's the problem though?" Seoyeon asked as she patted the vampire's back who scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

 

"Well...Chaeyoung and I were uh into e-each other and like we live together." Nakyung started before hearing a squeal which knowingly came from Jiwon.

 

"Ahem, yes continue." 

 

"So like two days ago she disappeared suddenly without telling me or even contacting me, she even left her phone at home, and then when I see her today. I see her with Saerom saying that they're a couple and that Chaeyoung doesn't remember me. Saerom likes my sister too and she would do anything to get what she wants so I'm very convinced that this was her doing, but I just don't know how to bring Chaeyoung back." Nakyung explained as she felt her eyes tearing up again and then sighing. Hayoung patted the older girl's back and then clears her throat.

 

"I have a proposition." Hayoung stated, puffing her chest out with pride as she stood on top of the lunch table.

 

"The proposition is to make Chaeyoung as jealous as possible and tear her away from Saerom. And maybe also get her into me." Hayoung muttered the last part with a blush on her face but was met with the rest of the girl's smirks and cheeky grins. They all looked at Nakyung simultaneously which made her have goosebumps.

 

"Yeah no, fuck that I'm sleeping." The girls heard Jisun say who, like she stated, started sleeping on Gyuri's lap.

 

"Alright girls. Looks like we've got ourselves a mission." Jiwon said in her loudest voice and Nakyung smiles at her supportive friends. 

 

_I'll get you back Chaeyoung. If it's the last thing I do._


	14. Mission I'm Your Girl

How did Chaeyoung find herself being followed by her friend group while she was walking home with Saerom? She doesn't know. All she feels is the lingering stare of Nakyung and the fact that Saerom was being separated from her by her friends. She sighed internally as she glanced over at Saerom and saw her frowning while Hayoung was beaming at her and clinging onto her, but for some reason she didn't feel jealous. She saw Nakyung walk closer to her and smile softly to her which made her feel weird so she tried to walk closer to Saerom but was blocked off. 

 

Chaeyoung saw Gyuri sticking onto Nakyung like glue which not only made anger bubble up inside her but also for Jisun, as she just walked by her side with her arms crossed and an emotionless face.  _Why do I feel so angry? I don't even know the girl._  Chaeyoung thought to herself before seeing Nakyung smile softly at her and Chaeyoung looked away with a light blush on her face. She forgot about the feeling when she felt Saerom grab her arm through the countiless bodies and stopped at Nakyung's house.

 

"Here you go Nakyung. Chaeyoung and I will be on our way now though, thank you." Saerom said before grabbing my hand and then attempting to pull me away but Nakyung's hand was firmly grasped onto Chaeyoung's shoulder.

 

"Since you walked us here and it's already so late, you two should join us and sleepover." Nakyung said with a smile which made her eyes disappear beautifully and Chaeyoung noted it before shaking off the thought.

 

"Yeah! That seems like a great idea right Saerom? We can all get to know each other better." Hayoung stated before dragging the girl into the house and then Nakyung dragging Chaeyoung with her. Chaeyoung felt something bubble up inside her as she felt Nakyung hold her wrist but didn't know what it was, she just followed the stronger shorter girl into the house speechless. The house was really nice looking and for some reason it felt familiar to her.  _Why do I feel like I've been here before?_ She thought to herself as Nakyung dragged her over to the couch where the other girls are. Nakyung sat herself between Chaeyoung and Saerom and Chaeyoung just sat there nervously.

 

"So, since we have a lot of time left, what should we do?" Jiwon spoke up first as the others exchanged glances and evil smirks.  _Oh no_ , Chaeyoung thought before making concerned eye contact with Saerom and mouthing, 'we're fucked aren't we' and the latter nodding.

 

"Let's do...truth or dare!" Seoyeon screeched out and jumped up and down on the sofa which cause Nakyung and Chaeyoung to look at her judgingly while Jiwon just looks at her girlfriend with admiration.

 

"I don't think I've ever loved you more than I do right now." JIwon said with a sleazy smile and the two girls ran to each other while everyone else was cringing and Jiheon was getting her eyes covered by Jisun.

 

"Guys we have a child here, go get a room or something." Jisun nagged and then uncovered the maknae's eyes when the two separated with a pout.

 

"Well I mean, we don't have a bottle so looks like we can't play truth or dare." Saerom stated while nervously laughing, but then saw Hayoung smirking next to her as she pulled out a coke bottle from her pocket.

 

"Ok, first of all. What the fuck. Second, how did that thing fit in your pocket. And third, did you plan this?" Chaeyoung spoke up and got an evil grin from the older girl which answered one of her questions. Hayoung placed the bottle on the floor in the middle of the circle of girls and then spun it, with the tip pointing to Chaeyoung and the bottom pointing to Jiwon. Chaeyoung nervously looked around before looking at Jiwon and seeing an evil smirk on her face as she rubbed her hands together.

 

"Hehe, looks like I got Chaeng-lizabeth. So, truth or dare? Choose wisely." JIwon asked with a smirk and Chaeyoung sat there for a good 3 minutes contemplating which to choose.

 

"Uhh... Truth. Yes I'm a pussy, fight me." Chaeyoung finally spoke up before glaring at the people who were grinning at her (mostly Jiwon and Jiheon).

 

"I'll be nice. Are you and Saerom actually dating?" Jiwon asked and everyone looked at Chaeyoung curiously while she thought to herself.

 

"Well..I guess..not really? She never really asked me out, but we did kiss...multiple times.." Chaeyoung admitted while blushing heavily as well as Saerom and she felt Nakyung's gaze on her and ducked her head a little. 

 

"O..k. Well moving on." Chaeyoung spoke up before spinning the bottle as hard as she could and the tip pointed at JIwon while the end pointed at Jisun. Jiwon audibly groaned out mercy.

 

"What is this Karmaaaaaa. I choose dare by the way." Jiwon spoke while groaning and half covered her face in anticipation of her dare.

 

"I dare you to give Hayoung a lap dance." Jisun said nonchalantly with a smug look on her face.

 

"What?!" Jiwon and Seoyeon both yelled out but Jisun gave them 'the look' and they piped down. 

 

"Unnie, what's a lap dance?" Everyone turned their head to the precious and innocent maknae and gasped.

 

"I- Uh- It's nothing sweetie. We'll tell you when you're older." Jisun replied before covering the taller and younger girl's eyes giving Jiwon the go to give Hayoung a lap dance. Jiwon crawled over to Hayoung and sat on her lap while Hayoung just covered her face with her hands and shuddered in fear, feeling Seoyeon's glare on her which meant in Seoyeon language, 'touch her or enjoy this and you die.'

 

Jiwon lifted herself up and started swaying her hips with a red face while everyone shrieked, except for Seoyeon who sat there stone faced. When it was over, both Hayoung and Jisun took off their hands but Hayoung on the other hand just flopped back from the embarrassment, and Jiwon just launched herself back onto Seoyeon's lap while the latter held her possessively.

 

"Onto the next victim, also Jisun I swear I will get you back." Jiwon muttered as Jisun stuck her tongue out at her playfully. Jiwon leaned over and spun the bottle, with the tip pointing to Saerom and the bottom pointing to Seoyeon which the latter cheered to and Saerom just groaned.

 

"Well I ain't no pussy. I'm going dare." Saerom tried to say in a fearless voice but just went back to her normal slow voice.

 

"I dare you...to sit on Hayoung's lap for the rest of the night!" Seoyeon said while smiling evilly and Saerom just glared at her before plopping herself onto Hayoung's lap facing away from her.

 

"WHY AM I THE VICTIM." Hayoung shouted out as she leaned back so she wouldn't be touching Saerom and everyone burst into laughter. Especially the SeoWon couple who screeched like pterodactyls. Saerom reached over and spun the bottle as hard as she could, the tip pointing to Nakyung and the bottom pointing to the maknae as the two exchanged glances and nods.

 

"Dare." Nakyung said with a determined look on her face and Jiheon smirked before looking at everyone.

 

"I dare you to kiss Chaeyoung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll should listen to I'm Your Girl by KHAN


	15. Truth or Dare

"What?!" Chaeyoung shouted out but Nakyung just bit her lip and watched as Saerom gave her a deadly look but Nakyung scoffed.

 

"Are you that afraid? It's just a dare guys." Nakyung retorted and looked at Chaeyoung who clenched her fists.

 

"I-I'm not afraid of anything! I'll do it!" Chaeyoung yelled out with a slightly red face and Saerom looked at her as if saying, 'uh, what the fuck'.

 

"Wait Chaeyoung-" Saerom started but before she could finish Jiheon interrupted her with a clap.

 

"Alright! Let's get it on!" She shouted out and the rest of them cheered as Saerom groaned. Chaeyoung glared at JIheon and mouthed, 'I'll get you for this' to her before Nakyung approached her while biting her lip which for some reason made Chaeyoung blush even more. She cleared her throat and Nakyung pulled her closer before placing a hand on her neck naturally and Chaeyoung shuddered at the cold touch of her hands but it felt so familiar. Chaeyoung placed her arms on the shorter girl's shoulder before closing her eyes hard and letting the vampire take the lead. Saerom had her eyes covered by Hayoung who watched with one eye open and leaning back.

 

Nakyung pressed her lips against the taller girl's which made Chaeyoung visibly flinch but then relax after a little and to Nakyung's surprise, Chaeyoung kissed back. After a few more kisses the two of them pulled back and looked at each other with wide eyes.  _Why did I kiss back? I-I shouldn't be feeling this way._  Chaeyoung thought to herself and ran outside when everyone was squealing, but no one was fast enough to grab her. Chaeyoung ran outside and climbed on top of the roof hoping that no one would find her as she watched her friends run outside screaming her name and asking where she was. Chaeyoung huddled into herself on the rooftop and she felt tears run down her face, she felt her cheeks and felt the wetness of the tears not knowing why she was crying.

 

_It felt so...natural..Like it was supposed to happen...like we were made for each other.._  She thought to herself but then heard screaming within the house, she recognized the voices to be Saerom and Nakyung who were probably fighting because of her and she couldn't help but feel bad. When everyone except Saerom and Nakyung were outside searching for her, Chaeyoung decided to come down and enter the house through the back door as she wiped her tears away. She quickly ran into the house and saw Saerom lifting up Nakyung by the collar about to slap her but she quickly intervened being the one to get hit. A loud smack could be heard throughout the house and both Saerom and Nakyung looked at her with wide eyes which made Saerom put Nakyung down and hold Chaeyoung's cheek.

 

Chaeyoung looked at Saerom angrily before gently removing her hand from her cheek.

 

"It's not what you think-"

 

"Saerom." Chaeyoung started and looked at the ground.

 

"Y-yes?" 

 

"Tell me the truth." Chaeyoung whispered out as she felt tears stream down heavily and Nakyung just stayed back not knowing what to do. It hurt Saerom and Nakyung to see Chaeyoung crying, even if Saerom hurt Chaeyoung she truly did have feelings for her.

 

"I...I'm sorry Chaeyoung...I-I fed you a love potion...I saw you and Nakyung kissing that day by the stairs and I just wanted to know what it felt like to be yours for a little while....I never got what I wanted because I was the older sibling who was just expected to not need anything and be mature. I never should have done this..." Saerom explained in a small voice and tears started streaming down her face too but instead of normal tears, they were made of blood.

 

"Is there a cure?" Nakyung finally spoke up and wiped her sister's tears away which baffled the older and she muttered a quick thank you.

 

"I-I don't know...I just got it somewhere hoping it would work but..they never told me if there was a cure.." Saerom admitted and Nakyung grabbed her angrily.

 

"So you're meaning to tell me that she's stuck like this forever?" She growled out but Chaeyoung rested her hand on her shoulder and shook her head telling her to stop. Chaeyoung took in a breath before speaking once again with closed eyes.

 

"I think you should leave." She finally spoke after a moment of silence and Saerom looked down while nodding, kneeling down and kissing the taller girl's hand like the first time they met for the last time and then she walked out of the house like that. After Saerom left Chaeyoung let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in but then just broke down and kneeled on the floor, Nakyung followed suit and embraced her soothingly not speaking but using her body to tell her that everything would be ok.

 

"Y-you must have been in so much pain.." Chaeyoung spoke up while sniffling into the vampire's shoulder, it felt like home but she couldn't remember anything between them and it made her feel empty.

 

"I would endure all that pain for you again...I promise we'll find a cure." Nakyung whispered softly to Chaeyoung before the latter nodded lightly and then closed her eyes which were red and poofy from crying so much and letting sleep take her. Nakyung carried Chaeyoung in her arms to her forgotten bedroom and tucked her in, sitting next to her bed and then placing a gentle kiss on Chaeyoung's cheek. Nakyung was also worn out from all that fighting so she fell asleep as well but while leaning against Chaeyoung's bed with their hands intertwined. The rest of the friend group decided to run back to the house and saw Chaeyoung's door open so they decided to peer inside to check.

 

They saw the two of them holding hands while cutely sleeping together and Jiwon audibly squealed but was smacked by Seoyeon telling her to shush.

 

"We should let the two of them rest, it's been a long day. Let's just sleep in the living room." The maknae suggested and everyone nodded their heads in agreement before she closed Chaeyoung's door and then pushed everyone to the living room since they didn't want to disturb the two of them. They figured that they would question and interrogate them the next morning so they all collapsed on the couches in fatigue, well except for Jisun who was wide awake from sleeping so much and just cuddled with Gyuri. But in Hayoung's mind, she was just wondering where the older vampire was and if she was ok or if she would ever see her again, so she fell asleep dreaming about Saerom.


	16. Searching For a Cure (But First Breakfast)

The next morning, Chaeyoung was the first to wake up, seeing Nakyung was on her bed and fell asleep like that for some reason warmed her heart. She remembered what happened last night and the promise that Nakyung made to help find a cure for her. Chaeyoung got out of bed as quietly as she could and froze a little hearing the tired girl mumble and fumble around but thankfully not waking her up. She walked into the living room seeing the mess of bodies laying on the floor messily with blankets and pillows thrown around and even clothes, there was also loud snoring (which was probably Jiwon let's be honest). A few people were stacked on top of each other, mostly Gyuri, Jisun and Jiheon, the parents and the child, while Hayoung slept facedown on the floor and some drool was visible on the floor which Chaeyoung noted to make her clean up later. Jiwon and Seoyeon were intertwined with each other but in the weirdest way possible, Jiwon was lying on her side while Seoyeon was upside down next to her hugging Jiwon's legs and using them as pillows while the other girl had her hand on the younger's boob and Chaeyoung covered her eyes while walking to the kitchen.  _These couples need to be more PG13 I swear to god._  Chaeyoung thought to herself as she opened the fridge seeing a few blood bags, some half empty and some full as well as eggs in a container and some frozen bacon.  _They'll probably wake up on their own when I start cooking so I don't need to wake them up, I guess I should make enough for everyone then._ She thought to herself as she held the pan and stared at it. 

 

"Now...How does one cook.." Chaeyoung muttered out as she squinted at the pan and then at the eggs before looking back at the pan and then shrugging. Nothing could go wrong if an inexperienced cook tried to make something right?  _I mean it's not like I'm **that** bad right? _She thought to herself as she took out a couple eggs and the package of bacon with shaky hands, she bites her lower lip and looks at the cooktop, looking at all of the switches and buttons to press. 

 

_Uh...How does this thing work again?_

 

She placed the eggs and bacon on the counter before turning one of the knobs and jumps back squeaking when it clicks loudly holding her chest in surprise. 

 

"Fucking hell, scared the shit outta me.." She muttered quietly hoping she didn't disturb anyone.  _Oh yeah almost forgot about the butter_ , Chaeyoung thought before opening the fridge once against and then grabbing the stick of packaged butter, unwrapping it but then freezing.

 

"How much do I put in..." She panicked to herself before deciding to put in half the stick of butter and hoping for the best. She swirled the butter piece with a spatula she found near the clean dishes and spread it around like she watched on television.  _See, this isn't so hard._  She thought to herself, but immediately knew she would regret thinking that when she looked at the eggs and bacon. She cracked an egg onto the pan getting a few egg shell pieces in it but quickly used chopsticks to scoop them out and after successfully cracking all of them she unwrapped the bacon package.

 

She stared at the package, comtemplating how much she should put in but just shrugged and dumped it all in making a loud sizzling noise and spewing oil everywhere. She shrieked and jumped back into someone and shrieked again.

 

"WHAT THE FU WHO ARE YOU." She half shouted before looking behind and seeing Jisun look at her judgingly.

 

"Are you...defending yourself with a spatula.." She asked and Chaeyoung's face turned red before she mumbled.

 

"Do you need help with cooking?" Jisun asked as she looked over at the pan and visibly grimaced offending Chaeyoung as she held a hand to her chest in fake hurt. 

 

"Yes please mom." She looked at the shorter girl with puppy eyes and Jisun just squinted. Jisun took over the cooking, bumping Chaeyoung to the side causing her stability to falter a little before regaining her balance and watching the older girl cook. She was amazing, Chaeyoung had never seen someone cook that well before and could tell why Gyuri was into her.

 

"You're a total wife." Chaeyoung muttered out and Jisun raised an eyebrow at her before getting the plates and distributing the eggs and bacon evenly.

 

"Sorry I'm taken." She said nonchalantly causing Chaeyoung to go red and die, not literally but of embarrassment.

 

"You know that's not what I meant! Gyuri is gonna have my head!" Chaeyoung spat out through gritted teeth and looked up to see Gyuri looking right at her with a raised eyebrow and Chaeyoung froze.

 

"I'm gonna have your head? For what?" Gyuri asked innocently before pecking Jisun's lips causing the shorter girl to smile at her.

 

"Nothing..." Chaeyoung grumbled before going to the drawers and getting the utensils for the table. One by one the girls woke up, Jiheon being second to Gyuri talking about how uncomfortable the couple was on top of her, then Jiwon who woke up complaining about a nightmare of having to smell feet (which was oddly specific and probably wasn't a dream from how they slept), Hayoung who woke up with squinted eyes and an emotionless face which looked so much like a duck the girls couldn't stop laughing, then the panda eyed girl woke up last to see Jiwon eating without her and the older girl shrunk in guilt. Chaeyoung noticed that it was already pretty late and Nakyung hadn't come down yet so she took the authority to wake her up herself. She went into her room and saw Nakyung face down on the bed with her body sitting on the floor,  _That's uncomfortable,_ Chaeyoung thought to herself before approaching the asleep girl. 

 

"Hey Nakyungie, wake up~" She spoke gently at first, shaking her shoulders and hearing a whine from the shorter girl before she slowly opened her eyes and stretched her body out like a cat which Chaeyoung thought was cute.

 

"Are we having breakfast Ching?" Nakyung asked before going into the bathroom and Chaeyoung hummed a reply.

 

"I uh, attempted to make eggs and bacon and thankfully Jisun swooped in to save me or else this wake up call would have been for an entirely different reason." Chaeyoung nervously laughed as she heard the shorter girl giggle and smile. After Nakyung finished getting ready for the day Chaeyoung realized something.

 

"Uh...You're a vampire right?" Chaeyoung suddenly asked as she sat on her bed.

 

"Yeah, why?" 

 

"Well...I only have human food out there so..." Chaeyoung started before unbuttoning a few buttons of her shirt and pulled her hair to the side, breathing out nervously.

 

"Y-you can have some of my blood." Chaeyoung said as a slight blush crept to her cheeks as well as the shorter girl's. Nakyung was about to reject the offer but the dryness of her throat said otherwise so she just climbed onto the orange haired girl's lap and gave a few kisses to the girl's neck which made the latter shudder. She mumbled a quiet apology before sinking her fangs into the taller girl which caused her to suck in a breath. Nakyung expected to find herself in another one of Chaeyoung's memories but found nothing. _It was like when we first met._  Nakyung thought to herself before taking the amount of blood necessary and then pulling back with a smudge of blood on her cheek. Chaeyoung breathed steadily before opening her eyes and then wiping the excess blood off of the girl's cheek and smiled.

 

"Did you see anything?" Chaeyoung asked her with curiousity but saw the shorter girl's struggle and sadness.

 

"No...It happened the first time I met you too...It's probably because you forgot about our connection.." Nakyung whispered out as she looked away and Chaeyoung's heart sank, for some reason her shoulders felt heavy, along with her heart, but instead of saying anything she just embraced the vampire and led her to the kitchen. 

 

Everyone was at the dinner table and when the pair walked out from their room to the kitchen, the kids at the table whooped and cheered, some even whistled (Jiwon).

 

"It's our OTP!" Seoyeon shouted which got Jiwon and the rest of them to giggle which separated Nakyung and Chaeyoung with red faces as they sat down at the two empty seats. Chaeyoung started eating and shortly after Nakyung ate as well, surprised at how well made it was and when she and Jisun made eye contact, the latter winked at her which Nakyung pretended not to see.

 

"So...regarding Chaeyoung's situation..." Hayoung started.

 

"We might have a few ideas on how to cure her." Jiheon finished.


	17. Do You Remember Me?

"We might have a few ideas on how to cure her." Jiheon stated, which got Nakyung and Chaeyoung's attention. The girls that were bickering about stealing each other's food stopped and immediately gave their full attention to the maknae.

 

"So this case is similar to amnesia right? So I guess we have a few options. Number 1: try to get Nakyung to remind Chaeyoung of things that have happened before, for example maybe taking her on a date? Number 2: Maybe find a way for Chaeyoung to see Nakyung's memories. And our last resort, finding the person that gave Saerom the potion." Jiheon stated out the options and saw Hayoung raising her hand.

 

"Yes Hayoung?" 

 

"Why is the last resort finding the person that gave Saerom the person? Shouldn't it be the  _first_  resort?" Hayoung asked curiously.

 

"Well, if we want to find the person that gave Saerom the love potion, we're gonna have to find Saerom, and obviously she's nowhere to be found so that's gonna have to be our last resort." Jiheon explained and after hearing Saerom's name Hayoung visibly deflated and nodded. 

 

"Well, the first option is going to be easy! I wanted to take her on a date for the longest time, the last time we tried it was kinda ruined and then the kidnapping happened." Nakyung exclaimed while Chaeyoung just sat there in her seat confused and awkward.

 

"Uh...I don't remember, and I'm sorry if I become a little awkward around you Nakyung unnie." The taller girl stated, a bit dejected as she looked around the table.

 

"Don't worry! It's ok Chaeng, one step at a time you know?" Jiwon shouted as she slapped the taller girl's back causing her to fall forward awkwardly. 

 

"How about the rest of us leave first and you can tell Nakko what you  _do_ remember and we'll start off from there. Oh yeah don't forget to tell us the juicy bits." Gyuri said before winking at Chaeyoung causing her to blush before getting a smack on the shoulder by Jisun.

 

After finishing their breakfasts, everyone except for Nakyung and Chaeyoung got their belongings and left with a shout and a wave leaving the two fo them laughing. Then realizing it was just the two of them and blushing heavily.

 

"So maybe we should do what they recommended, yeah? Can you tell me what you remember Ching?" Nakyung asked as she went to sit on the couch, patting the seat next to her signaling for the younger to sit next to her, to which she obeyed.

 

"Well..First of all..When I first saw you at that day of school with Saerom, I thought your face looked familiar. And that when I saw your saddened face, I couldn't help but feel sad as well and just wanted to hug you for some reason. I-I also remembered the nickname Ching for some reason, but since Saerom was there I couldn't really focus that well on those things. And especially...when you kissed me...It felt so  _right_  and so natural. Like it was meant to be." Chaeyoung rambled and blushed heavily after realizing what she said. She looked up and saw Nakyung staring at her with an unreadable expression, but she could see her glistening eyes.

 

"I...thought you hated me. That you ran away from me that night....That maybe I rushed things or...or I wasn't enough...I'm so glad that even with that potion..a part of you still remembered me. I wouldn't know what to do if you never remembered me again...I'd rather you hate me than forget me Ching. Because then, at least I would still be on your mind." Nakyung admitted before gently and slowly reaching a hand out to touch the taller girl's cheek. Chaeyoung felt the same spark that she felt during the truth or dare session when Nakyung was dared to kiss her, and it felt so warm and happy. Chaeyoung instinctively puts her hand on top of Nakyung's that was on her cheek and held her breath looking at Nakyung. She knew how beautiful the vampire was, but at this moment she was glistening with beauty and before she knew it, her lips were on hers. The two of them with their eyes closed as they scooted closer together mid kiss, bits and pieces of Chaeyoung's memories flashed in her mind but went as quickly as it came making the girl gasp. The two girls pulled apart and the vampire looked at the taller girl with concern.

 

"What's wrong?" The multicolor haired girl asked.

 

"I-I saw flashes of my memories.. but they went away." Chaeyoung said a bit disappointed in herself which Nakyung caught on and squeezed her hand as a sign of comfort.

 

"Hey..It's ok. One step at a time remember? This is great progress Ching." The vampire said with a soft smile on her face, which mirrored on the latter's.

 

"Well..W-what should we do next?" The taller girl asked as she looked away blushing lightly.

 

"Well....Let's have that unfinished date shall we?" Nakyung suggested as she got up and held her hand out for the orange haired girl to take, which she did and the two of them got out of the house.

 

"The last time we went to that cafe...It went a little bad. You saw someone you had bad history with, Lee Haein, do you remember her?" Nakyung asked as the two of them were making their way to the cafe and Chaeyoung furrowed her eyebrows.

 

"No...not really." Chaeyoung replied after a moment of thinking and it shocked Nakyung.

 

"That's really weird... I thought you would only forget about me....We should probably learn more about the aspects of the potion that Saerom gave you, but maybe seeing her or just the cafe will do something." Nakyung spoke up and the latter nodded to before giving a small smile.

 

After they got to the cafe, nakyung spotted Haein who made her way to them with wide eyes similar to which the first time they came here.

 

"O-oh..Uh Chaeyoung! And..." Haein started as she waited for the shorter girl to say her name.

 

"Nakyung" The said girl responded monotonously.

 

"I-I didn't think the two of you would come back after last time...oh yeah Chaeyoung. Did you consider my request?" Haein asked with a slimmer of hope in her eyes but Chaeyoung just furrowed her eyebrows.

 

"Uh...What request? And...do I know you?" Chaeyoung asked genuinely and Haein looked visibly confused before looking at Nakyung to which the vampire sighed.

 

"It's a long story...When does your work end? We need to talk." Nakyung explained and Haein was quite surprised at the shorter girl's request.

 

"Uh I'm actually off right now. We can sit down somewhere and talk, does that sound good?" Haein asked and Nakyung nodded leading the three of them to a vacant table before ordering a frappucino for Chaeyoung, who sat there quietly and obediently sipping her drink.

 

"So...Wanna start?" Haein asked and Nakyung nodded after glaring at her slightly.

 

"I'll be honest with you. I don't like you very much because I know about your history with Chaeyoung, but unfortunately Chaeyoung here went through a little....amnesia you might say. My so called  _sister_  decided to kidnap her and feed her a love potion to make her forget about me and we are trying to find a cure for her so we're here. And for some reason, she doesn't remember you either which I found really weird, because I thought that the love potion would only actually make her forget me." Nakyung explained and Haein nodded along with the new information. Nakyung was actually shocked that the taller girl believed her and wasn't weirded out, ok more like she was skeptical. Chaeyoung squirmed around in her seat a little, uncomfortable with the new girl for some reason.

 

"So...You're saying that you brought her here to see if it would bring back any of her memories?" Haein asked and Nakyung nodded a confirmation.

 

"I mean....Do you want me to tell her the stuff I did to her? And maybe apologize for it? I mean...If you guys need anything else you guys can call me." Haein recommended and pulled out her phone, Nakyung contemplated to herself whether she should accept the offer.

 

Nakyung sighed and asked Chaeyoung for her phone which the latter kindly obliged and exchanged phone numbers with the taller girl who smiled hopefully (which made Nakyung cringe).

 

"I guess we're gonna need some explaining about the two of you." Nakyung stated which confused Chaeyoung and Haein sighed.

 

"It all started when..."


	18. Just a Slimmer of Hope

"It all started when...." Haein started while looking down at her hands an fiddling around with them. It was hard for her to say this out loud since she never wanted to admit the horrible things that she had done to Chaeyoung, but it was necessary for the both of them. And maybe, just maybe Chaeyoung will remember and forgive her.

 

[Italics are flashbacks in Haein's POV]

 

_"Hello class! We have a new transfer student. Please treat her kindly and may I have a volunteer to show her around?" The teacher asked as a tall brown haired girl entered the classroom with no facial expressions behind those large glasses of hers. She was beautiful, and stunning, but I knew I wasn't good enough. No one raised their hand and this made the teacher clear his throat. I wanted to volunteer, but this fear inside of me took over. I didn't want to seem weird to the others so I waited._

 

_"The person that shows her around will receive extra credit." The teacher sighed out and after a little moment of no one raising their hand, I mustered up all the courage I had and raised my right hand up. The teacher's face lit up with excitement, but Chaeyoung kept standing there with an unreadable expression. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to wait until he mentioned extra credit. I genuinely wanted to get to know Chaeyoung, but I let my fear get the best of me and made it seem like I was only doing it for extra credit. Don't get me wrong though, I did need the extra credit, but that was just a bonus for helping and getting to know or even have a reason to talk to Chaeyoung._

 

_"Alright! So after class, you will show Chaeyoung around the school and maybe show her to her classes?" The teacher asked and I nodded with a polite smile._

 

_When class ended, I was about to get Chaeyoung so that I could give her a tour of the school, but then remembered that I had to talk to the teacher next door about my grades. When I got back to get her, I saw girls surrounding her and bullying her and it sparked a rage inside me that I haven't felt in years. I went up to them and told them to back off or else, and that seemed to do the trick, at least for now._

 

_"You ok? I'm sorry about those guys. They're always like that to the newer kids." I asked Chaeyoung before inspecting for any injuries but I saw her flinch. I internally panicked, hoping I didn't get to close to her or overstep any boundaries because the last thing she wanted to do was to start off badly._

 

_"Oh uh sorry. Personal space right? I'm Haein by the way. Lee Haein." I smiled and put myhand out for Chaeyoung to shake internally groaning at why I introduced myself when the teacher did so moments ago. She looked up at me and slowly took my hand, shaking it with cautiousness. It wasn't until after a moment when she pulls her hand back and quietly speaks up._

 

_"Chaeyoung..Lee Chaeyoung." She whispered with a shadow of a smile on her face and Haein thought it was the most beautiful thing, Chaeyoung then bowing as a sign of gratitude. She whispered so quietly that one would have thought that she was telling her a secret. Something only meant for her ears, but to me it meant everything. I wondered to myself, if the shadow of her smile was beautiful, then her real smile must me extravagant or unwordly. I then promised to Chaeyoung in my mind that she would protect her. Until I didn't._

 

_After getting to know her more and getting closer to her, earning her trust I began to slowly lose it a little. I became obsessed with anything that had to do with her and until one day I couldn't take it anymore. I had brought her to one of the empty classrooms with the lights off and the two of us facing each other, I was so nervous._

 

_"Chaeyoung..I have something to tell you." I admitted and I approached Chaeyoung but concern was written all over the latter's face._

 

_"What is it unnie?" She asked me but I couldn't find the right words. So I did what I do best. I used my actions instead. Pulling her into a surprising kiss before pulling back and looking at her with the softest gaze I could ever muster, and what she did was even more surprising. She pulled **me** into a kiss. I felt the warmth and happiness blossom in my heart and thought to myself that I wouldn't have to obsess over her secretly now, because I could call her mine._

 

_I didn't know what came over me or when it did, but I felt numb._

 

_Everytime I looked at her I felt numb. Or did I ever feel anything at all? I hung out with her less, talked to her less, texted her less and I think, she just expected it. I felt so numb and I needed to feel something, I needed to feel human. So I did what any human would do. Go to a party and get fucking **wasted**. I took 5 shots of their hardest liquor, feeling the burning against my throat as a guy took my hand in his and we started dancing. Our bodies being pulled against one another and that's what led me to taking him into my apartment. You know what comes next. I forgot that I had given Chaeyoung a spare key to my apartment in case she ever needed someone or something, and just coincidentally the next morning she decides to walk into my apartment. She saw my nude body and the guy, whose name I had forgetten, tangled together. I was a light sleeper so I had woken up from the door being unlocked and I saw her standing there in horror and pain, but I saw the expectancy. She wasn't surprised. I had practically ghosted her and for no reason at all except for my selfish desires. I would have gotten up and ran after her, but the person next to me wouldn't let me, so after Chaeyoung ran away I immediately kicked the guy out with no remorse. _

 

_I decided to talk to her at school instead since I'm in one of her classes and it would be easier for me._

 

_After class was over, I ran after her as fast as I could, wanting to explain and wanting to clear things up. I kept telling myself that I wasn't a bad person._

 

_"Chaeyoung! It's wasn't what it looked like!" I shouted as I sprint across the campus to catch up to Chaeyoung, and I did, being in the track team and all. I turned her around to face me and was met with tears and anger in her eyes._

 

_"Don't ever talk to me again Lee Haein. I fucking hate you. Go sleep with him instead." She spat harshly before trying to turn around to run again but my grip on her shoulder said otherwise. She tried to push my hand off of her but out of anger against myself I had hit her. I didn't realize this until I felt the stinging sensation on my hand. It made me feel human. I hit her again and again until she was on the ground and shaking. Sobbing in fear as I hit her like the bullies I had sworn to protect her from._

 

"But instead of feeling human. I felt like a monster."


	19. Recall

"But instead of feeling human. I felt like a monster." Haein finished and Chaeyoung stared blankly at the two of them, stunned before gasping out loud. A rush of memories flowing into her mind like a waterfall as she held onto her head, dropping to the floor. The two of them looked at the girl with concern before Haein quickly rushes to her side to help her up but Chaeyoung started hyperventilating.

 

Not wanting to cause a scene, Nakyung immediately picked up Chaeyoung, looking back at Haein with a smug look which Haein returned with a glare, and immediately took the shaking girl back home. Nakyung ran as fast as she could with the taller girl clinging onto her and sobbing loudly into the neck, grasping her shirt with a clenched fist as she breathed heavily, and thankfully they make it there pretty quickly. 

 

Nakyung flung open the door and slammed it shut with her free hand before going into her room and placing the taller girl on her bed, hoping to make her relax a little. The girl was still shaking and jerking a little from time to time as she sobbed and gasped out, seeing Chaeyoung like this broke Nakyung's heart and she wished that she could take that pain away. 

 

Nakyung slowly and gently let her hand rest on the hurting girl's cheek who gasped lightly but calmed down slowly while closing her eyes. 

 

Nakyung couldn't help but feel like she was at fault. She thought to herself, maybe if she didn't meet Chaeyoung then she wouldn't be in pain like this. If she wasn't here then Chaeyoung would be safe and not obliged to live with her. Nakyung also wondered if the taller girl truly loved her, that maybe the reason why it was so easily wiped out was because the taller girl didn't actually love her. Her insecurities and paranoia unwinding themselves from past experiences made streams of blood flowed from her eyes as she sniffled as quietly as she could to not disturb the girl. But the girl still opened her eyes.

 

The laid down girl looked up at Nakyung with a dazed look before raising a hand and resting it on the latter's cheek wiping away the traces of blood running down and the vampire looked down at her sobbing more.

 

"Nakyung..." Chaeyoung husked out before looking into her eyes and Nakyung felt hope. She was stupid to think that the girl didn't love her since it wasn't even her fault that she lost her memories. It was obvious that there are still traces of feelings from Chaeyoung and this ignited hope in the vampire. 

 

After a few tender moments of just gazing into each other's eyes, using them to communicate with each other of how much they appreciate each other, Chaeyoung slowly sat up with the help of Nakyung.

 

"I...sort of remember what happened with Haein...It just felt so much pain rushing back. Everything that was suppressed erupting and it hurt.." Chaeyoung admitted before the multicolor haired girl took her hand in hers gently.

 

"Maybe...If that worked. If we find something that had a huge emotional impact on you...we can restore your memories." Nakyung commented which seemed reasonable, but did they have that much of an emotional impact on each other? Surely if Nakyung impacted her emotionally that much then the effects would be restored by now, but then she realized how far Saerom thought ahead. 

 

Saerom acted early because she knew if Chaeyoung opened up more to Nakyung then her connection to her would be much stronger and be able to break to effects. Nakyung bit her lip thinking of all the options possible before sighing out.

 

"That sneaky bastard..." Nakyung muttered under her breath before she stood up and grabbed Chaeyoung's phone.

 

"What are you doing?" The latter questioned which made Nakyung sigh again.

 

"We might need to find Saerom and ask her where she got the potion..." Nakyung explained and Chaeyoung looked at her slightly surprised.

 

"You would go back to her even after all she did?" The taller girl asked and Nakyung looked down.

 

"For you, yes." Nakyung replied honestly and it made the orange haired girl blush lightly before the latter nodded giving her access to her phone.

 

Nakyung looked through Chaeyoung's contacts and found Saerom's name, biting her lower lip before pressing the call button, hearing a few rings and then the line finally pick up. For a few moments none of them said anything, scared to hear the other's voices and bring back bad memories but Nakyung took in a breath and spoke.

 

"We need your help unnie." Nakyung explained and for a few seconds Saerom didn't reply.

 

" _Why me? After all I did to you..."_ The older vampire questioned and Nakyung sighed. Even after everything that Saerom did, she was still family and she wouldn't cast her away like her family did to her so she made up her mind.

 

"Even if you did all those things, you are still my sister. You regretted it that night and even went away for us and I think I'm mature enough to say that I forgive you. I can't speak for Chaeyoung though, we'll see what she says when she regains her memory." Nakyung explained before hearing sobs on the other end of the call and both girls felt the weights on their shoulders disappearing. Saerom then spoke up again after regaining her composure and stopping crying.

 

 _"What do you need Nakyung?"_  The older girl asked before sniffling from the crying.

 

"Well....Can you maybe tell us where you got the potion? So we can do some investigating and maybe some interrogating." The girl explained while looking at Chaeyoung who gave a thumbs up and a nod.

 

_"Um sure, do you want me to give you her address and picture?"_

 

"Yeah, sure that'll work. Also I won't ask why you have pictures of her." Nakyung deadpans which causes an exaggerated scoff from Saerom.

 

 _"Excuse you, it was for research purposes."_  Saerom replied which caused the multicolor haired girl to roll her eyes and chuckle lightly. 

 

" _Alright then, you guys take care and I'll send you guys the details alright?"_ Saerom asks and both Chaeyoung and Nakyung hum in approval.

 

"Oh yeah, Saerom?"

 

_"Yeah?"_

 

"Hayoung misses you, you should hang out with her more. Bye now!" Chaeyoung quipped before ending the call abruptly with no explanation and smiled at Nakyung playfully. The two of them then hear a buzz from the phone, indicating that Saerom sent them the details and they checked the message.

 

"020120 JYP Drive... Through the alleyway and into the metal door...password is 'million'...That's odd. What kind of place has a password?"


	20. Witch

"020120 JYP Drive... Through the alleyway and into the metal door...password is 'million'...That's odd. What kind of place has a password?" Nakyung asked before opening Google maps on her phone and putting in the address. Chaeyoung peered over to look at the screen which wasn't too difficult due to their height difference.

 

"Huh. It's actually pretty close. Do you think we'll need backup? I can get Seoyeon and Jiwon on speed dial." Chaeyoung suggested but only received an eye roll from the shorter girl.

 

"Oh please. Those two as backup? They'll be too busy being loud and making out with each other." Nakyung retorted which earned a snicker from the taller girl.

 

"You right. Guess it's just us huh." Chaeyoung replied and Nakyung nodded.

 

After getting ready, the two of them made their way downtown by foot. They found the building that Saerom talked about but the two of them couldn't see any alleyway.

 

"Are we...in the right place..?" Chaeyoung asked before looking at the vampire who was glancing back and forth between her phone and the building in front of us.

 

"That's odd..It says we're here but I don't see any alleyway or metal door." Nakyung looked around again, hoping to find something she missed. She then noticed that there was a sign on the building, but something about it looked off.... 

 

Nakyung approached the building while Chaeyoung just watched her. She went to the corner of the building, pressing her palms against the wall before walking down the side of it, putting more pressure each time. When she reaches the wall of the sign and she presses down with all of her strength, she falls forward and into an alleyway, she turned around to see Chaeyoung running up to the wall and panicking.

 

"Nakko! Where did you go?" Chaeyoung shouted out as she looked at the building once again, but then felt Nakyung's hand reach out and pull her into the alleyway as well.

 

"We're here." Nakyung breathed out and Chaeyoung stared at her in awe.

 

"How did you know to do that??" The taller girl asked curiously before pushing up her glasses.

 

"If you look on the outside, the sign there looks a little weird. It's like if you photoshop something and some of the lines aren't matched, I thought that was weird and it probably was intentional or else the building would have already fixed it." Nakyung explained and Chaeyoung stared at her with admiration before muttering under her breath 'so smart' which the vampire heard and turned around to hide her blush.

 

The two of them traveled further into the alleyway, finding the metal door that Saerom talked about and entering 'million' on the keypad on the door. The door clicked before opening itself as if inviting the two girls inside, Nakyung first walked in before holding her hand out for Chaeyoung to take and walk beside her.

 

The interior of the building looked like something from a Harry Potter movie. With tons of jars with scribbled labels on them as well as weird looking specimen inside. There was also a glass cabinet with vials stored inside and each vial storing a different colored liquid which the two of them assumed to be the potions. The interior looked very cozy and was actually quite warm despite there not being any source of heat.

 

When the two girls walked closer to the accountance table, they saw a figure faced away from them organizing some of the vials in the cabinet and tampering with some of the cauldrons in the back. The lady was humming/singing a tune which the two of them didn't really recognize...something about 'me likey?'. When the two of them got in front of the table, they were startled by a squeaking noise from beneath. Nakyung and Chaeyoung both looked down to see Chaeyoung accidentally stepping on a toy frog which seemed to move? (so not really a toy frog) When they looked back up, the figure was staring right back at them with an innocent smile causing the two of them to jump back and squeak in surprise.

 

"Hello you two and welcome to the Twice shop, I am the owner Mina. How may I help you two?" The girl politely asked with a mild japanese accent which the two of them found cute but then remembered that they were here for business. 

 

Nakyung cleared her throat and placed her hand on top of the table before looking into the lady's eyes.

 

"We heard somewhere that you gave someone a potion...and not just any potion," Nakyung paused before getting closer to the owner and her eyes turned red. "A love potion."

 

The owner's eyes grew wide before regaining her stature and clearing her throat in nervousness.

 

"Uh, no. We do not sell those here ma'am...T-those are illegal." Mina explained but Nakyung's smirk made her gulp.

 

"Illegal you say? And oh, you don't sell those? I can hear your heartbeat." Nakyung stated and Mina's eyes grew even wider. Mina backed up into the table behind her before quickly grabbing a potion from the shelf and throwing it at the table in front of Chaeyoung and Nakyung causing smoke to disrupt their sight.

 

"Fuck! A smoke potion!" Nakyung coughed out before closing her eyes and focusing on the heartbeat of the witch. She grabbed Chaeyoung's hand and ran towards to exit, chasing after the witch. She used her superspeed to catch up to her and luckily they were at a dead end.

 

"Please don't arrest me officer!" Mina closed her eyes hard in fear and shrunk back, but Nakyung and Chaeyoung looked at each other.

 

"...officer? Really? Don't you think we're a little too small to be officers?" Chaeyoung questioned and Mina opened her eyes slowly, blinking a little.

 

"Hey, you never know. I don't discriminate." Mina huffed and the other two facepalmed themselves.

 

"Wait...So you two aren't trying to arrest me? Then why did you come here? I even had to use my smoke potion..." Mina muttered before crossing her arms and staring expectantly at the two of them.

 

"Well about the love potion...My sister got it from you and she kinda used it on my.....friend over here. We need to know how to reverse the effects." Nakyung said as she thought of what to call Chaeyoung since she wasn't really her girlfriend.

 

"Well why didn't you just say so?"

 

"Um cause you bolted?" Chaeyoung retorted and Mina eyerolled.

 

"Okok. Fair point. And of course I'll help....but under once condition." Mina lifted a finger up and smirked which made the other two gulp.

 

"What's that condition?" Chaeyoung asked carefully before glancing at Nakyung, then getting startled at the sound of Mina clasping her hands together.

 

"Please set me up with Chaeyoung!"


	21. Wingmen

"Please set me up with Chaeyoung!" Mina bowed while pleading as Nakyung and Chaeyoung just looked at each other.

 

Chaeyoung pointed a finger to herself with wide eyes before mouthing, "Me?!" to Nakyung while the latter huffed and tapped Mina's shoulder telling her to stand back up.

 

"Ok so. I don't know why so many people keep going after my Chaeyoung, but she's  _mine_  ok?" Nakyung growled to the witch who took a minute to take in the information before widening her eyes and shaking her head.

 

"Oh GOD NO. NO NOT THIS CHAEYOUNG. The other one! Son Chaeyoung, you know the one that beat someone up at your school and is really tiny?" Mina elaborated which made Nakyung and Chaeyoung sigh in relief before nodding.

 

"Yeah we know her. We were in detention together. Also you might wanna be wary about calling her short or tiny, it's what made her beat someone up." Chaeyoung warned and Mina nodded taking in the information.

 

"So you want  us to be like...Your wingmen or something? What's the deal? Can't you just use your love potion on her?" Nakyung asked and Mina pursed her lips before sighing.

 

"There are a lot of reasons why I don't want to use the love potion. Number 1 it's extremely illegal, if I get found out my head will be skewered on a stick. Number 2 love potions create fake emotions and feelings, I don't want what I have with Chaeyoung to be fake. I don't think I would ever be able to live with that. And lastly love potions are really hard to find and make, I only gave your sister the only one I had because she threatened me." Mina explained and the other two nodded. It was really reasonable and they respected that.

 

"So what's the plan Magical girl?" Chaeyoung asked while grinning which earned a jab in the boob by Nakyung which caused the taller girl to whimper in pain.

 

"Nothing too extra. Just set me up on a date with her, introduce me to her and perhaps give me some advice along the way." Mina replied and the other two nodded.

 

"Wait, aren't you like 2 years older than her? Isn't that kinda illegal?" Nakyung stated and Mina rolled her eyes hard at the vampire.

 

"Like you're one to talk bloodsucker." Mina deadpanned which caused Chaeyoung to laugh hysterically and for Nakyung to elbow her other boob.

 

"So it's a deal then. We help you with your date and you'll give us the cure?" Nakyung asked and Mina nodded before the two of them shook on it. 

 

After that, Mina returned back to her store and Nakyung and Chaeyoung walked down the alleyway.

 

"You know you didn't have to elbow me so hard in the chesticles." Chaeyoung whined as she covered her chest in agony while Nakyung smirked before looking at her.

 

"Oh I'm sowwy. Did I hit twoo hard? Here lemme make you fweel better." Nakyung said in a baby voice before squeezing the taller girl's boobs and then running ahead giggling.

 

"You little shit." Chaeyoung mumbled before running after the vampire with a red face, but to no avail could not catch up. (Chaeyoung: stupid vampire hoe)

 

The next day at school, Nakyung held a meeting in the usual spot behind the science building with her friends, telling them about the plan of getting Chaeyoung to meet up with Mina.

 

"Oh Chaeyoung! I'm pretty close with that shortie, but she usually hangs out with a group of 7 other girls which people call "Twice" for some reason. They said it's cause they're twice as pretty, and twice as popular as the rest of us except me of course." Jiwon said before flipping her hair while Seoyeon stood in the back and drooled, and Jisun fake puked.

 

"She's so hot.." Seoyeon mumbled out and Chaeyoung swore she could see hearts in the shorter girl's eyes to which she just rolled her eyes to.

 

"So are we like gonna approach them? What's the plan." Gyuri asked before seeing Hayoung's grin.

 

"Oh no. Forget I asked please." Gyuri groaned while covering her face as Jisun patted her head.

 

"I am SO glad you asked Gyul! So! Here's the plan.." Hayoung went on to describe the plan to the rest of the group, some nodding along and others falling asleep. (Or just Jisun) 

 

They decided to go with Jiheon's plan that would start with Jiwon and Seoyeon, then working to Jiheon and Hayoung, then Gyuri and Jisun, and lastly ending with Nakyung and Chaeyoung so they can lure Chaeyoung to Mina. They decided that this was the best plan since Jiwon had some not so great ones before hand

 

(Jiwon: What's wrong with kidnapping them!)

 

(Literally everyone else: eVERYTHING)

 

They decided they would initiate the plan the next day, using the current day to gather all the props and get ready.

 

"Are all these props really necessary? Can't we just, you know, go up to them and talk to them?" Jisun asked before Jiheon placed a finger on her lips shushing her.

 

"It won't be as majestic, nor fun, so just deal with it." Jiheon replied before hearing Jiwon fake sniffle.

 

"My child is growing up so fast. Learning so quickly." Jiwon said as she wiped a fake tear and held onto Seoyeon.

 

"Oh yeah, also I've been meaning to ask this. How old are you Jiwon and Seoyeon?" Chaeyoung asked as she sat down on the bench.

 

"Well I'm 18 and Jiwon's 20." Seoyeon replied and everyone's jaw dropped.

 

"Wait what the FUCK, how long have you two been dating?" Nakyung asked and Seoyeon and Jiwon just looked at each other before going quiet.

 

"Wait dude, how are you in high school? Did you like get held back or something?" Hayoung joked but Jiwon's face was completely serious.

 

"Yes, yes I did. I failed kindergarten twice." Jiwon deadpanned.

 

"How the fuck do you fail kindergarten twice-" Jiheon started but was interrupted by Jiwon's hand covering her mouth.

 

"Oh yeah, another thing guys. i got some backup." Hayoung stated before signalling for the backup to arrive.

 

 

"Yo wassup bitches."

 

"Saerom?"


	22. Hookup

 

"Um..can I ask why you guys are at our table?" Nayeon asked while sitting on Jeongyeon's lap and the latter was groaning and trembling in pain. 

 

Everyone glanced at her before looking at Chaeyoung.

 

"Well, I just wanted to introduce you guys to my friends! This tall one is Chaeyoung number 2, this small one is Nakyung, this panda looking one is Seoyeon, the old one is Saerom, the one that's asleep is Jisun and her girlfriend Gyuri, and this cute looking one is Jiheon! Oh, and that's Hayoung." Jiwon said while pointing to the girl who was stuffing food into her mouth which everyone just decided not to question.

 

"Also you and Jeongyeon look super cute together. Chaeyoung are you the only single one at this table?" Jiheon asks curiously which causes the older girl to raise an eyebrow.

 

"No. Jihyo is also single and hate to break it to you but you're too young for me." Chaeyoung deadpans which causes Jiheon's face to bloom with redness.

 

"I- THAT WASN'T WHAT I MEANT." The maknae screeches out before running away and screaming out the digits of pi.

 

"Shit. Jiheon's down." Jiwon whispers not so subtlely to the group before facing Twice again and clearing her throat.

 

"Also wait. Who's dating who? Last time I hung out with you guys you were all single." Gyuri replied with Jisun against her shoulder snoring softly.

 

"I'm dating Dahyun. Sana's with Tzuyu but cough ISN'T LOYAL ENOUGH cough. Jeongyeon is with Nayeon. And both Jihyo and the baby cub are single." Momo replied with a chunk of Jokbal in her mouth and her arm wrapped around the pale looking girl.

 

"Actually I am dating someone." Jihyo replied with caused everyone to look at her with wide eyes.

 

"Who?!!" Everyone asked in unison causing her to roll her eyes.

 

"I'm dating Jesus." Jihyo says before sticking her tongue out and running off.

 

"Damn. I thought we were gonna get actual tea." Saerom clicks her tongue with disappointment before the tall Chaeyoung wraps an arm around the smaller Chaeyoung and grins at her, the latter staring at her disgusted.

 

"We are gonna get you a girlfriend cub. And we know juuuust who to call." Chaeyoung says in a teasing tone as the smaller Chaeyoung sighs.

 

"Ghostbusters." Hayoung whispers while giggling to herself and Nakyung just glares at her.

 

"Wait, but I don't want-" Chaeyoung started but was stopped with Seoyeon whispering in her ear, causing the smaller girl to widen her eyes and shut her mouth.

 

"Good! So we'll text you the time and date and you know what will happen if I hear that you don't show up." Jiwon said teasingly but with the previous context it felt more like a threat since the smaller girl gulped and nodded.

 

Chaeyoung's friends stared at Jiwon and the rest as they left with a raised eyebrow before continuing their previous conversation.

 

"Yo, Jiwon. What the heck did Seoyeon say to Chaeyoung?" Nakyung questioned as they walked back to their own table.

 

"Oh, nothing much. Just a little push to do the trick you know." Jiwon winked before kissing Seoyeon's cheek causing the latter to blush and the rest to fake puke.

 

"Dude, Jiwon is literally Seoyeon's sugar daddy." Chaeyoung whispered to Saerom and the others but Jiwon overheard and glared at her, but Chaeyoung stuck her tongue out at the shorter girl.

 

 

The next day, Chaeyoung and Nakyung brought their friends to meet Mina, the girl that they were setting up with the smaller Chaeyoung., because they were curious as to how she looked.

 

Chaeyoung and Nakyung brought the girls to the sketchy looking building again and the rest of the girls all looked around confused and suspicious.

 

"There's no alleyway here....Are you guys trying to murder us?" Jiheon joked but Jiwon looked at her seriously causing her to apologize softly and shrink down.

 

"Just watch." Chaeyoung said excitedly before tapping Nakyung's shoulder telling her to go through.

 

Nakyung carefully scaled the wall before passing through the wall where the sign was from before and everyone gasped in shock.

 

"What is this movie bullshit." Saerom quipped but was left alone when everyone followed Nakyung and she sighed before following along.

 

Mina's back was turned as everyone walked into the shop, and she was humming another tune. (Something about Yes or Yes)

 

Everyone stood there awkwardly, waiting for the witch to finish her business and when she did turn around she screamed, which shocked everyone except for Chaeyoung and Nakyung who just rolled their eyes.

 

"Oh my god. You guys scared the shit out of me. Who are these people Chaeyoung and Nakyung?" Mina asked while crossing her arms suspicious.

 

"We're their friends and we helped get you a date with Chaeyoung!!" Hayoung exclaimed which everyone nodded to, even Jisun was awake to see Mina.

 

"Wait. She said yes to the date??" Mina asked and everyone nodded with a smile.

 

"Dang, so this is the girl that has the hots for small Chaeyoung huh?" Gyuri whistled causing Mina to blush but was then smacked on the head by Jisun. 

 

"So Mina. How does next Tuesday sound? At the Stone Cafe nearby? At 12?" Seoyeon asked eagerly and Mina turned around to check her calendar before turning back and nodding vigorously.

 

"Yes!!"

 

"Alright so, we got our end of the deal Mina. Now for you to fulfill your end." Chaeyoung started before looking at Nakyung.

 

"We need the cure."

 

a/n:  
AH. ITS BEEN SO LONG  
IM SO SORRY. I HAD SO MUCH TO DO.

I HAVE LIKE 3 FANFICS TO WORK ON AND I HAVE SO MUCH WORK TO MAKE UP DUE TO ME BEING GONE AT A FUNERAL.

I HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND


	23. The Cure

"We need the cure." Nakyung demanded, crossing her arms as she stared at the witch who stared at her before nodding.

 

"Ah! Yes. The cure." Mina spoke up before clearing her throat, everyone waiting around her expectantly.

 

"It's actually quite simple. You know how Chaeyoung's blood lets you see into her memories?" Mina asked the vampire who nodded before glancing at the taller girl.

 

"Well, just reverse it. You give Chaeyoung  _your_  blood and then she'll be able to see all the memories you've shared....along with other memories of course. But it'll do the trick. Hope you don't have any secrets hidden." Mina said with a wink which caused Nakyung to go deep into thought.

 

As a vampire who has been alive for  _centuries,_ Nakyung wasn't confident in her past. She took Chaeyoung's before walking out of the shop but not before shooting Mina a thankful look.

 

The entire group started walking back to the vampire's house but the moment they got there, they decided to give the couple some space.

 

* * *

 

Nakyung took Chaeyoung by the hand before sitting down on the couch, with the taller girl following suit.

 

The vampire took a deep breath in before looking into the taller girl's eyes.

 

"So...As Mina said. You're going to have to look through my memories, and being a centuries old vampire, there is going to be quite a lot of unpleasant memories in there. Are you sure you're willing to look into my mind Chaeyoung? It might change how you see me." Nakyung whispered the last bit out in fear, the older girl not wanting to lose Chaeyoung, but the latter just held onto her hand tightly.

 

"Nothing I see from the past will change how I feel about you Nakyung. That was centuries ago, I like the you that you are now, and nothing will change that. I could have said the same thing when you were looking through my memories, because as a human, I've done some fucked up shit as well, so please don't think you're the only one." Chaeyoung breathed out before looking into the shorter girl's eyes and smiled.

 

Nakyung looked into the younger girl's eyes with admiration before gently pecking the taller girl's lips and smiling back with unshed tears of blood.

 

"Alright so, here goes nothing." Nakyung grumbled out before her fangs grew out and she bit into her own wrist, puncturing it before pulling back and giving her wrist to the orange haired girl.

 

Chaeyoung held the vampire's wrist awkwardly as the latter looked at her eagerly, as if telling her to hurry up (Which she was) so Chaeyoung did.

 

Chaeyoung lapped amateurly at the puncture wounds before sucking on it and drinking the vampire's blood. Her mind flashing to one of Nakyung's memories.

 

* * *

 

 _Chaeyoung looked around to see a smaller version of Nakyung running around what seems to be the house that they are currently in but with many differences. There were paintings on the walls which she didn't recognize,_ _the place where the TV originally was was filled with a fireplace, and the entire interior design looked way more bland._

 

_Another thing which wasn't familiar to Chaeyoung was the foreign voice she heard._

 

_"Nakyung! Saerom! It's dinner time." The lady called out, and once Chaeyoung had a better look of the lady, she immediately assumed that she was Nakyung and Saerom's mother because of their resemblance._

 

_The way she held herself as well as her facial features were a giveaway to her relations._

 

_She saw both Nakyung and Saerom sit at the table where their mother was setting down dinner, all of them holding hands before the mother murmured a prayer which Chaeyoung was too far to hear._

 

* * *

_The memory flashed to another scene, a continuation of the last one which wasn't too far into time._

 

_The girls were still at the dinner table but once Saerom and Nakyung ate something, they started choking up blood violently, spasming in their seats as their mother smiled at them._

 

_What kind of sick twisted thing is this? Chaeyoung thought to herself as she clasped a hand over her mouth._

 

_Chaeyoung thought that their mother had killed them, but then was startled when she saw the mother take a big bite of the dinner as well, following her children into what she thought was death._

 

* * *

 

_The scene flashed once again._

 

_Another continuation of the scene, but this time their corpses were covered with a large white sheet which had some blood stains splattered all over it._

 

_Why would a mother kill her own children and then herself? Unless... Chaeyoung thought to herself before her train of thought was interrupted by gasping and heavy breathing._

 

_Chaeyoung looked at the bodies again to find Saerom sitting up straight, her clothes covered with her own blood from earlier as she looks around in a panicked state._

 

_The next to wake up was Nakyung who woke up with a cry, but unlike Saerom who was breathing heavily, she couldn't breathe at all. She was trying to speak but nothing came out as she clutched her throat and looked at Saerom in fear and panic before another gasp was heard._

 

_The two of them turned their heads to look at their mother who was smiling with glee and then laughing._

 

_"It worked. Now we can live forever my children!" The woman cried out in glee, but what Saerom and Nakyung saw wasn't their mother anymore._

 

_They saw blood red eyes and sharp fangs with her extremely pale skin, they then looked at each other before realizing, they were like her._

 

_Nakyung kept clutching her throat as she sobbed out streams of blood and her mother held her hand._

 

_"Sweetie let go, you no longer need to breathe, just do it like you normally would." The lady cooed out which somehow calmed the younger girl and she eventually was able to speak._

 

_"W-what did you do to us?" Nakyung cried out before feeling her mother's arms wrap around both her and Saerom._

 

_"I only did what a good mother would do. Give you the best life." The lady smiled before taking the kids back into the house, the two sisters looking at each other in fear._

 

* * *

 

_The scene cuts to a segment where both Saerom and Nakyung look a bit older, with darker eye circles around their eyes and less spark in their eyes._

 

_Their mother pulls the two of them by the arm, taking them to a corpse on the floor before dropping them to the floor and crossing her arms as she stared at them._

 

_"Now you're going to feed from this man." The woman said before kicking the corpse's head to expose the neck more, but then stopping as she heard her children's cries._

 

_"M-mommy I don't want to hurt him..." Nakyung cries out but then shrieks when she feels her mother pull her up by the hair and stare her straight in the eyes._

 

_"I give you this gift and here you are throwing it away. You will starve if you don't feed from him." The woman spat out, her monstrous side seeping through little by little as Nakyung trembled in fear, mustering up the courage to speak back to her mother._

 

_"I-I don't want to be a monster like you!" Nakyung shrieks out, receiving a cold look from her mother who then proceeded to throw Nakyung into the basement along with the corpse._

 

_"You will be stuck here until you feed. As for you Saerom, my sweet little child, I have other plans for you." The lady spat out before cooing to the older daughter._

 

_Chaeyoung saw images of blood splatters, fangs and blood streaming down Nakyung's eyes so she assumed that Nakyung couldn't hold back from her hunger._

 

* * *

 

_The scene then changes again to where Nakyung and Saerom look exactly the same as they do now, the only difference being the era that they were in._

 

_The sisters were close like usual, but this time it felt more sinister._

 

_Their mother was at the table reading a newspaper, a glass of blood in the other hand as she made the two girls do her bidding._

 

_Chaeyoung saw the two sisters nod at each other before the two of them drive a large white, birch stake through their mother's chest, where her heart was, driving out a gasp and a look of betrayal from the older woman before she shriveled to dust._

 

_The two sisters crying in relief before bidding farewell with each other._

 

* * *

 

_The rest of the memories passed by in little bits and pieces._

 

_Chaeyoung saw images of Nakyung having one night stands with many women, which she looked away from._

 

_Many images of the shorter vampire killing innocent humans, feeding on them and then throwing them away like trash._

 

_Images of being chased down by a mob, and then fleeing from Korea to China and then back again._

 

_Then, it stops at the memories of them._

 

_She sees Nakyung's memories of seeing and smelling her when it was her first day._

 

_How she so quickly caught the interest of the supposedly cold hearted vampire._

 

_She saw how she had made the vampire feel with all those mixed signals as well as the jealousy._

 

_And then she saw their first kiss._

 

* * *

 

Chaeyoung pulled back from the vampire's wrist as she gasped with tears in her eyes and then she sobbed out, not being able to hold back the tears.

 

The pain of having not remembered her love all washing down on her at once as she clung onto Nakyung, the older girl holding her in her embrace and soothing her to the best of her abilities.

 

Chaeyoung, then deciding not to waste time, grabbed Nakyung by the cheek to pull her into a much needed, passionate kiss before slowing pulling back and resting her forehead against the vampire's and breathing out.

 

 

 

 

 

"I remember you."

 

a/n: Should I put in smut?  
 


	24. Missed Opportunities

 

After Chaeyoung remembered her lost memories, the couple decided that they would take the rest of the week to themselves to make up for lost time.

 

When their friends offered to take them out for a celebratory dinner, Nakyung immediately turned it down without second thought because she wanted to spend alone time with her girlfriend, which the latter found weird because originally Nakyung would jump at any opportunity to party.

 

Actually.

 

Now that Chaeyoung thinks about it.

 

Ever since she regained her memories, Nakyung had been awfully clingy and possessive of the older girl.

 

Don't get her wrong though, Chaeyoung loved the attention and it kind of flipped her switch (if you get what I mean).

 

The two girls were snuggled up against each other on the couch as they binge watched episodes of Ben 10 which was reminiscent of the cuddle session before Chaeyoung was kidnapped by Saerom.

 

"Hey babe. Saerom called earlier, she asked if we wanted to have dinner together, she was gonna invite Hayoung too because she didn't want to third wheel. Do you wanna go?" Chaeyoung asked as she snuggled closer to the older vampire who was subconsciously growling at the thought.

 

"Hey, if you didn't wanna go you could just tell me. No need to growl." Chaeyoung held her hands up as she smiled at the older girl, making the latter realize her actions and quietly apologize.

 

It's true that Saerom did help Chaeyoung regain her memories, she also hadn't seen her sister in some time and had quite a lot to talk to her about. But thinking about the memories that her sister stole from her and Chaeyoung pissed her off which made her want to hold onto Chaeyoung and never leave, but she knew that they had to go out once in a while.

 

Nakyung sighed before shaking her head and lifting the taller girl up as if she was as light as a feather and then placing her on her lap.

 

"We can go if you want to. I know you haven't exactly seen the two in a long time, plus I'll feel guilty if I keep you locked in here because of my selfish desires." Nakyung admitted but was met with the taller girl's soft hands on the side of her neck before being pulled into a soft kiss which grew more and more heated.

 

Teeth clashing against each other as their lips and tongue fought for dominance. Eventually pulling back because they knew that if they continued then they wouldn't have stopped.

 

The taller girl smiled at the vampire happily before pecking all over the smaller girl's face with glee.

 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Chaeyoung squeaked out happily while the vampire rolled her eyes in feigned annoyance, but the smile on her face betrays her.

 

"When's the dinner Ching?" Nakyung asked as the taller girl rested her head against the vampire's chest and hummed against it.

 

"Tomorrow night. They said they were going to come pick us up." Nakyung raised an eyebrow as she took in the information.

 

"Wait, did you agree to the dinner before asking me?" Nakyung asked which made Chaeyoung laugh awkwardly.

 

"Maaaaybe. I knew you couldn't resist my charms so there was no harm in agreeing." Chaeyoung replies nonchalantly, earning another eye roll and a flick on the cheek from the vampire.

 

"You're lucky you're cute." Nakyung grumbled out before the two of them slowly drifted off into sleep.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Nakyung decides to take Chaeyoung out to buy outfits for the dinner, but she was just using it as an excuse to see Chaeyoung in a dress.

 

They arrived at a clothing store called the FROMIS Shop which had all sorts of clothing from different types, colors and shapes.

 

 _FROMIS shop huh? That's a really creative name_. Chaeyoung thought to herself, earning a look of agreement from the vampire.

 

Chaeyoung looked at the front of the shop, the bright large signs saying the shop name and next to it are smaller words which she guessed was the shop's motto.

 

"'We promise you to be the best brand we can be.' What a cute motto." Chaeyoung pointed out to Nakyung who just pinched her cheek before taking her hand and leading her into the shop.

 

"Babe, I'll be in here if you need me." Nakyung called out before Chaeyoung gave her the thumbs up.

 

Nakyung went deeper into the shop to find dresses that would suit both Chaeyoung and her, while the latter looked around near the front of the shop, inspecting every piece of clothing closely.

 

While Chaeyoung was walking around and feeling the material of all of the clothing, a young man popped out of nowhere with a small smile on his face.

 

"Do you need help with anything ma'am?" The man asked before Chaeyoung turned around to face him and shook her head shyly.

 

"I'm just looking around for a dress.." Chaeyoung admitted before turning around again to look at the clothes.

 

"Well, I'm sure we can find a dress to match someone as beautiful as you." The man smoothly said which caught the attention of a certain vampire who glanced back to the front of the shop.

 

"I..uh...um..thanks?" Chaeyoung awkwardly said as she glanced back at the man who had a bigger yet somehow shy smile on his face.

 

"Do you have a boyfriend miss?" The man asked and right when Chaeyoung was about to answer, Nakyung appeared and grabbed the taller girl by the waist before pulling her into a searing kiss, the taller girl trying not to make noises into the kiss in public.

 

When Nakyung pulled back, she made sure to give the man a snarky look before pressing a kiss to Chaeyoung's neck.

 

"No sir, but she does have a loving girlfriend who isn't afraid to beat a man." Nakyung growled out which made the man grumble back to his office in defeat and the taller girl to blush heavily.

 

"You're so unbelievable sometimes, Nakko." Chaeyoung whispered and giggled out as the shorter girl nuzzled the taller girl's neck before pressing multiple kisses on it.

 

"I can be when I want to. Now come with me to the dressing rooms. I have a few dresses I want you and me to try on." Nakyung whispered back while smirking before taking her girlfriend's hand and taking her into a large vacant dressing room.

 

"Should I try these on first or you?" Nakyung asked Chaeyoung who was biting her lip and pointed to the vampire.

 

Nakyung was starting to take her shirt off which caught Chaeyoung by surprise, causing her to yelp and turn around, clasping her eyes with her hands as she heard the older girl's giggles.

 

"Nothing you haven't seen before babe~" Nakyung teased lowly which caused the taller girl to groan.

 

"J-just let me know when you're done changing." Chaeyoung cleared her throat before turning around and facing the wall, face red from the vampire.

 

"Babe, can you help me zip this up?" Nakyung asked Chaeyoung which the latter normally would have done so by now, but was shaken up by how the vampire said it.

 

Chaeyoung slowly turned around, one of her hands still covering her eyes as she felt arond for the zipper and pulled it up before sighing out in relief and uncovering her eyes.

 

Nakyung giggled when she saw what Chaeyoung did before shaking her head gently.

 

 _Cutie_. Nakyung projected her thought to Chaeyoung which caused the latter to blush before the vampire pressed a kiss to the taller girl's cheek.

 

Nakyung spun around in her dress as Chaeyoung looked at her in awe.

 

"What do you think Ching?" Nakyung asked as she watched the taller girl stare at her in awe, a smirk rising to her face.

 

"I think you and the dress are both gorgeous. Can we keep this one?" Chaeyoung asked eagerly which caused the vampire to giggle and nod before the latter signaled for the taller girl to turn around again.

 

Next it was Chaeyoung to try a dress which Nakyung picked out for her, the latter's turn to turn around and cover her eyes which she surprisingly did...at first.

 

Nakyung turned around to see Chaeyoung's exposed back causing her to blush heavily and stare at it before the taller girl turns her head back to look at the vampire.

 

"Earth to Nakko. Can you help zip me up too?" Chaeyoung asked before relaxing her shoulders a little and the vampire nods, reaching out to zip up the dress, her other hand on the small of the taller girl's back.

 

When Nakyung finishes zipping up the dress, Chaeyoung turns around to face her only to see the vampire staring at her with such admiration. Their faces were only a few inches apart as the vampire looked at Chaeyoung up and down before pinning her against the wall of the dressing room and pressing her lips against the taller's, her arm against the wall next to the taller girl's head.

 

Both girls closed their eyes as the taller girl wrapped her arms around the vampire's neck, kissing back passionately making small noises before pulling back when they hear a knock on the door of the dressing room.

 

"Ladies, are you ok in there? You've been in there for a while, is everything ok?" The lady called out as the couple looked at each other with red faces.

 

"Y-yes everything's fine, just a lot of options to try out." Chaeyoung called out as the vampire nuzzled into her neck causing her to giggle softly.

 

"Oh! I totally understand, too many to choose from. Well if you need anything else let me know." The lady said before her footsteps died out.

 

"I think this dress looks gorgeous on you too. Let's keep this one." Nakyung muttered against the taller girl's neck causing the younger girl to giggle and nod.

 

* * *

 

After the two girls paid for everything, they went back home to get ready for the dinner. The two girls putting on their respective dresses before waiting for Saerom to call, which she did after a few minutes telling the couple that they were just outside.

 

When the couple got into the car, Nakyung rode in the shotgun seat next to Hayoung while Chaeyoung sat in the back with Saerom.

 

"Why is Hayoung driving? I don't trust her with the car." Chaeyoung raised an eyebrow skeptically before earning a puff from the said girl.

 

"That's cause Hayoung is the only one who knows how to drive and how to get to the dinner." Saerom responded, unintentionally putting her hand on Chaeyoung's thigh which Nakyung immediately noticed but kept it to herself.

 

"You know to think a centuries old vampire would be able to drive by now." Nakyung quipped out with a smirk which caused the older vampire to roll her eyes.

 

"Don't act like you're not centuries old either sister." Saerom retorted as her hand slid to Chaeyoung's knee who looked away.

 

* * *

 

When the four girls got to the restaurant, it was an extremely expensive looking restaurant which caused Chaeyoung to be nervous.

 

She's never gone to an expensive restaurant before since she never had enough money to. Chaeyoung also couldn't see very well since she decided not to wear her glasses for the dinner which might have been a bad idea.

 

Saerom escorted the taller girl out of the car causing Nakyung to huff in jealousy to herself.

 

"You look gorgeous in that dress and without your glasses." Saerom spoke out while smiling innocently and looking Chaeyoung up and down causing both Nakyung and Hayoung to look at her in jealousy.

 

The four of them going together into the restaurant, eyes wandered to look at them before they were lead into a vacant room, reserved just for them.

 

"This place must be really expensive.." Hayoung muttered out as she looked around and Saerom shook her head.

 

"It's the least I can do for all the trouble that I've caused." Saerom admitted before pouring everyone a glass of wine. Chaeyoung looked at Saerom with worry.

 

"Wait, but I'm not legal-"

 

"Don't worry about that. Just let loose. It's only tonight." Saerom purred out which got more onto Nakyung's nerves.

 

After a few glasses of wine, Saerom got a bit closer to Chaeyoung who only had a few sips and was sort of uncomfortable.

 

"You look ravishing in that dress of yours Chaeyoung. Say, have you and Nakyung done it yet?" Saerom purred out again as she looked at Chaeyoung with a predatory look, the latter looking at Nakyung for help.

 

"I uh, what?" Chaeyoung choked out before feeling the older vampire's hand on her exposed shoulder.

 

"You know,  _it_." Saerom whispered out before Chaeyoung realized what she meant, her face blooming with red before she saw Nakyung get up and push Saerom off of the taller girl, then felt the smaller girl grab her by the hand and to lead her into the bathroom.

 

Chaeyoung heard the click of the lock on the bathroom door before she was pinned against the wall which seemed to be the trend for the day.

 

"Nakyung what are-" Chaeyoung started but was then cut off with Nakyung's lips pressed against hers heatedly. Nakyung moving her lips passionately against the taller girl's before slipping her tongue into her mouth, causing the taller girl to moan into the kiss softly, kisisng back with just as much passion before the vampire pulled back.

 

Chaeyoung thought it was over before feeling the vampire's hot breath against her neck, the latter's hand tilting her head to the side to expose her neck and when Chaeyoung expected to feel fangs, she felt regular teeth bite her neck causing her to yelp out in surprise before moaning when the vampire licks and sucks on the wound.

 

Nakyung then moves to her collarbones making more marks there as she growled lowly, then moving to the other side of the taller girl's neck, painting it with numeral hickeys before pulling back and licking her lips at her work of art.

 

Chaeyoung was breathing heavily before leaning her head against the vampire's shoulder.

 

"You know...If you were jealous. You could have just told me..." Chaeyoung grumbled out causing the vampire to chuckle.

 

"That wouldn't have let them know that you were mine."

 

 

 

a/n: Yes some filler.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this on my AFF account as well as my Wattpad.


End file.
